Hey, Pretty!
by Fem.KyuMinManiac
Summary: [UPDATE CHAP 7!] "Woah! Kau cantik sekaliiii Maukah kau pacaran denganku? - Dasar bocah labil! Aku ini mahasiswa dan masih cukup waras untuk menolak namja ingusan sepertimu"- KyuMin
1. Chapter 1

Author :

Rated : T

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungjin, Shim Changmin, Victoria Song, Super Junior members, and other (maybe)

Pairing : So pasti KyuMin, ChangVict, HaeHyuk, YeWook, dan berbagai model(?) couple lainnya :D

Disclaimer : All cast are belongs to God, their parents, and themselves. Pengecualian untuk Kyuhyun, dia milik saya dan Sungmin#dorr!

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Warning : YAOI, Boys Love, typo sexy(?) bertebaran kayak ranjau Perang Dunia II, gaje, OOC, penistaan manis(?) untuk para cast yang saya pinjam di fict ini. Dan kalaupun ada cast dari S*SD, mereka akan menderita disini sebelum bisa berpasangan sama cast tercintah saya*tunjuktunjukcastdiatas

Summary : "Woah! Kau cantik sekaliiii~~~ Maukah kau pacaran denganku? - Dasar bocah labil! Aku ini mahasiswa dan masih cukup waras untuk menolak namja ingusan sepertimu"- KyuMin

I present to you, -Hey, Pretty!-

**KyuMinManiac**

Sesosok makhluk cantik berjalan dengan tenangnya di kerumunan para pejalan kaki yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Yah, kota yang padat dan majemuk ini, Seoul. Sosok cantik itupun tak kalah tak pedulinya, kedua lubang telinganya disumbat benda kecil, earphone. Earphone manis berwarna pink muda itu seakan sangat cocok dengan penampilannya hari ini. Ia memakai atasan kemeja berwarna merah muda(bukan pink) dan celana jeans hitam. Di lehernya terlilit _scarf _rajutan berwarna putih. Cantik, sungguh cantik. Senyum menawannya seakan menyihir siapapun yang berpapasan dengannya. Bahkan jujur saja terjadi beberapa 'kecelakaan kecil' saat makhluk ini lewat. Ia bagaikan sosok indah Gumiho yang turun ke bumi untuk menggoda anak manusia.

Ia masih sibuk menikmati musik yang mendengung nikmat di kedua telinganya. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama, sampai seseorang merusak pagi indahnya.

Brukk!

"Ah, Jwosonghamnida" ucap makhuk manis tadi sambil sedikit mengelus lembut kening indahnya yang tanpa sengaja terbentur dengan seseorang dihadapannya itu.

"Omonaaaa~~~ Ya Tuhan. Kau cantik sekali~" puji seseorang didepan si manis itu. Nada suaranya terdengar begitu takjub akan keindahan si manis.

"Ga-gamsahamnida" ucap si manis lagi sambil memberikan bungkukan singkat ke hadapannya. Ia masih belum sanggup menatap si pemuji tadi.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida" seseorang yang diyakini si manis adalah seorang namja itu mengulurkan tangannya. Dan segera si manis mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hm?" Dihadapannya berdiri namja yang lebih tinggi darinya, namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun tadi. Rambut hitam lurusnya terlihat begitu cocok dengan bentuk wajahnya. Hidungnya mancung, amat mancung malah. Matanya cukup besar dan sangat tajam. Dan kali ini mata itu menatap si manis dengan tatapan tajam namun ada pancaran kekanakan disana. Si manis sampai terngaga menatap namja didepannya.

"Tampan" gumamnya dalam hati.

"Namamu siapa, manis?" interupsi namja itu saat si manis bengong dihadapannya.

"Su-sungmin" ucap si manis otomatis.

"Sungmin? Nama yang manis, cocok sekali denganmu, sangat manis" Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum kemudian mencuri kecupan di pipi si Manis yang bernama Sungmin itu. Kedua bola mata Sungmin melotot kaget dan kemudian memberikan tinjuan keras ke bahu Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Appo!" teriak Kyuhyun. Ia melihat wajah Sungmin berubah memerah dengan kedua bola mata melotot imut didepannya. Ah, ingin sekali rasanya ia kembali mencium pipi kenyal yang sedang memerah indah dihadapannya itu.

"Dasar bocah! Ck, sialan!" Sungmin menyeka pipi 'mahal'nya dengan tisu dan beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Bocah?" Kyuhyun hanya bisa bermonolog ria melihat Sungmin meninggalkannya. "Ah, pukulannya keras sekali" keluh Kyuhyun sembari melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari kitab suci bersama SunGoKong *ralat*

"Bocah?" Kyuhyun hanya bisa bermonolog ria melihat Sungmin meninggalkannya. "Ah, pukulannya keras sekali" keluh Kyuhyun sembari melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah, Yeomkwang High School.

"Hey, Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau gila?" tegur seorang namja tinggi yang sibuk menyedot susu rasa vanilla dari kotak susu seukuran setengah liter. Entah karena ia tidak bersyukur dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang sudah tinggi menjulang seperti tiang basket atau memang susu itu minuman kesukaannya. Tak ada yang tahu.

"Babo! Kau yang gila!" balas Kyuhyun dengan kata-kata yang tak kalah kasar dengan nada yang cukup manja. Namja tinggi itu cengo, jarang sekali bocah ini mengeluarkan nada yang menjijikkan itu. Sangat tidak cocok menurutnya.

Namja tinggi tadi, Shim Changmin. Teman sebangku Kyuhyun semenjak Kindergarten hingga kelas 3 SMA ini. Bisa dibayangkan seberapa dekat mereka dan seberapa bosannya mereka saat melihat wajah masing-masing -_-.

"Aku tidak gila. Kau bisa katakan aku gila kalau cintaku diterima Victoria Noona. Karena saat itu aku akan mencium pipimu" ucap Changmin tanpa tekanan dan dengan ekspresi wajah sangat polos.

"Dan aku akan membunuhmu detik itu juga, bodoh!"

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau berbeda sekali hari ini. Kau aneh dan~ wajahmu juga aneh" Kyuhyun mendelik tajam ke arah Changmin. Aneh, jelek, dan sebangsanya adalah kata-kata haram yang diucapkan dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan kata 'aneh' itu, Shim Babo?"

"Wajahmu memerah, seperti wajahku saat melihat Vicky Noona"

"Enak sekali kau menyebut wajah tampanku mirip dengan wajah anehmu?" Kyuhyun tidak terima dan menepuk punggung Changmin. Namja yang sedang menyedot susu kotaknya itu tanpa sadar tersedak dan menyemburkan cairan putih itu ke kepala anak perempuan yang duduk didepannya. Yeoja itu menatap tajam kearahnya.

'Mati aku'

"Changminnie, itu masalahmu~" Kyuhyun keluar dari kelas dengan tampang santai dan meninggalkan Changmin sendirian di bangkunya.

"Ya! Cho Iblis! Ini karena kau, bodoh!" Changmin berteriak nyaring dan Kyuhyun hanya memberikan _mehrong_ manis kehadapannya dan kabur dari kelas.

Di tempat lain, Sungmin semakin sibuk menggerutu menuju kampusnya. Si manis itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Wajahnya cemberut kesal, namun justru membuatnya semakin menggemaskan. Seluruh mata memandangnya dengan tatapan terpesona bercampur tatapan mesum, seakan ingin menerkam si penggerutu tadi.

Brakk!

Tas malang yang sedari tadi menggantung indah di bahu Sungmin tergeletak pasrah diatas meja setelah si pemilik membantingnya tanpa perasaan.

"Ada apa, Min?" Seorang namja bermata sipit yang sibuk menggambar entah apa terkejut akibat hentakan disebelahnya. Si sipit berpipi chubby itu mendudukkan Sungmin yang sedang emosi itu dan menenangkannya.

"Argh, aku bisa gila! Bayangkan saja! Aku dicium namja! Sekali lagi namja! Dan dia masih bocah SMA?! Menyebalkan!" Sungmin semakin menggerutu dan menghentakkan kakinya di bawah meja. Si Sipit bernama Yesung itu hanya tersenyum maklum dan kembali melanjutkan gambarannya dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah, beruntung Jung Seonsaeng tidak masuk, jadi Kyuhyun bisa menghabiskan waktu dua jam pelajaran di perpustakaan dengan membaca buku, oh bisa jadi ia kesana untuk melamunkan si manis yang ia cium beberapa jam lalu.

"Ck, bodoh sekali aku. Kenapa tadi aku menciumnya? Jika tidak pasti aku bisa mendapatkan nomor handphonenya dan kami bisa lebih dekat. Aish, aku bahkan hanya tahu namanya saja. Marganya aku juga tak tahu. Kim Sungmin? Jung Sungmin? Cha Sungmin? Choi Sungmin? Ah, lebih bagus kalau namanya Cho Sungmin. Apapun marganya aku akan merubahnya menjadi Cho Sung-" gumaman penyesalan Kyuhyun terhenti saat didepannya terjadi sebuah keributan kecil.

"Jebalyo~ Jangan ambil PSP ku. Itu….itu…. pemberian Hyungku. Jebal~" Sesosok namja kurus terlihat begitu ketakutan, ia dikelilingi 3 teman sekolahnya yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dari si kurus tadi. Salah satu bandit sekolah itu terlihat memegang PSP hitam yang masih mulus.

"Hey, aku sedang butuh uang. Aku ingin menjual ini. Pasti akan mahal harganya. Bilang saja ke Hyungmu kalau kau menghilangkannya, dan kemudian beli saja yang baru. Kau kan anak orang kaya." Ucap si pemimpin bandit dan mendorong si kurus ke dinding terdekat.

"Jebal~ Andwae~"

"Itu masalahmu. Aku akan mengam-"

Srett

"Mengambil apa? Ini?" PSP itu berpindah tangan, dan berpindah ke tangan yang aman. Tangan sang ketua Kedisiplinan Cho.

"Ch-Cho Kyuhyun?" salah satu anak buah bandit itu gemetaran, ia bisa membayangkan hukuman apa yang yang akan mereka terima saat mereka tertangkap basah melakukan pemerasan.

"Ya, Aku. Memang kenapa?" Kyuhyun mendekati si kurus yang masih terduduk dilantai sambil terisak. Ia masih ketakutan.

"A-aniyo" koor ketiga makhluk berandalan itu.

"Lee Sungjin. Neo gwaenchanha?" Kyuhyun melirik _nametag_ Si Kurus yang bernama Sungjin itu. Sungjin mengangguk lemah dan menerima PSP miliknya yang disodorkan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian bertiga akan mendapat balasannya. Kalian mengerti apa maksudku, kan?"

"Je-jebal. Kyuhyun-ssi. Jangan laporkan kami"

"Tidak bisa. Ini tugasku sebagai tim kedisiplinan. Aku tak menerima penolakan dan air mata buaya kalian" ucap Kyuhyun tegas. Sungjin terpesona akan ketegasan Kyuhyun.

"Gamsahamnida, Kyuhyun Sunbae" Sungjin membungkuk dihadapan Kyuhyun dan membiarkan namja tampan itu menyeret tiga berandalan ke ruang kedisiplinan.

"Lain kali hati-hati, ne?" Kyuhyun membalas singkat dan benar-benar menghilang dibalik tembok(?).

"Hyungnim, aku akan menjadi namja yang kharismatik seperti Kyuhyun Sunbae. Doakan aku, Hyung" Sungjin bermonolog dan kemudian mencium PSP pemberian sang Hyung.

"Kyu, pulang sekolah kita ke Game Center yuk. Aku punya 2 voucher main game seharian disana."Changmin yang sibuk membersihkan kacamatanya dari lumut(?) menggunakan baju olahraganya menawarkan satu voucher gratis ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Sang ketua kedisiplinan itu memasang senyum evil dan terlihat puas dengan penawaran sang teman sebangku.

"Bodoh sekali aku kalau menolak benda indah ini, Changminnie sayang~" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Changmin dan kembali melanjutkan 'kencan'nya dengan rumus-rumus kimia.

"Andai saja Vicky Noona yang mengatakan hal itu padaku, Kyunie~" ucap Changmin lirih sambil menatap layar handphonenya yang ber-wallpaper foto Victoria.

"Suatu saat dia bakal jatuh cinta padamu, Min"

"Tapi dia menyukaimu" balas Changmin sendu

"Dan aku tidak menyukainya, Min. Kau mengerti 'maksud'ku, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau itu kan aneh"

Plakk!

"Jangan sebut kata-kata menjijikkan itu, Babo!"

"Apho, Kyu. Aish, kepalaku~~~"

"Rasakan itu"

"Kyuhyunie jahat~ *pout* Oh iya, kenapa kau senyam-senyum tadi, Kyu?" Changmin masih sibuk menggosok ujung tombak tubuhnya itu dan mulai tersenyum jahil ke Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan senyum anehmu itu, ShimChang. Aish, aku tadi bertemu yeoja" Kyuhyun mulai bercerita, Senyum Changmin semakin terkembang

"Dia pasti cantik" putus Changmin sok tahu

Plakk! Satu hadiah lagi di ubun-ubun Changmin

"Ani, dia manis. Manis sekali. Bahkan aku masih ingat bagaimana manisnya saat ia tersenyum, dan betapa menggemaskannya saat ia menggerutu karena kucium"

"MWO?! KAU MENCIUMNYA?"

"Aish, jangan kau teriakkan begitu. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengarnya? Kau mau menghancurkan reputasiku disini?" delik Kyuhyun tak senang.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Aku hanya kaget. Berani sekali kau mencium orang yang baru pertama kali kau temui" Changmin hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah saat Kyuhyun malah tersenyum jahil.

"Kau tak tahu rasanya saat berhadapan dengan bibir merah menggoda miliknya. Aku yakin 100% ia bahkan tidak memakai lipstick atau sebangsanya. Aku justru mencium sedikit aroma susu saat aku mencium pipinya" Changmin semakin menganga.

"Ya tuhan, terima kasih sudah menunjukkan Kyuhyun kami ke jalan yang benar!" Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun dan menepuk punggung namja yang lebih tua beberapa hari darinya itu.

"Kau berlebihan" ejek Kyuhyun dan merangkul Changmin. "Setelah dari game center kita bertemu Vict dan aku akan membiarkan kau mendekatinya sepuasmu." Mendengar itu cengiran Changmin semakin lebar dan ia semakin bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Kau memang bestfriendku, Kyuhyun-ah"

"Terserahmulah"

Di sebuah café bernama Happy Together, berkumpullah dua namja jangkung bin tampan dan seorang yeoja dengan rambut pirang dan poni rata. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun.

"Chaa~ Kyuhyunie, Changminnie, aku membuatkan kalian bekal. Aku yakin kalian pasti belum makan" Yeoja berambut pirang tadi mengeluarkan tiga kotak bekal makanan. Changmin dan Kyuhyun duo maniak makanan langsung tergiur saat aroma nikmat masakan keluar dari kotak terkutuk itu. Terkutuk menurut ChangKyu karena menutup pandangan mereka dari si makanan -_-"

"Woaaah, gomapta, Vicky Noona~~ Saranghae!" Changmin yang ceplas-ceplos langsung membentuk heart sign di atas kepalanya.

"Haha, kau berlebihan Changminnie. Ah, ayo makan. Aku baru saja membuatnya."

"Woah, ini pasti sangat nikmat" Changmin kembali memuji masakan Victoria saat ia membuka tutup bekalnya.

"Gomawo, Vict" Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat dan membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Yah, kau tidak sopan, Kyu. Kau harus memanggilnya Noona"

"Tidak perlu. Salahnya sendiri dulu memanggilku Oppa. Jadi aku menjadi terbiasa memanggilnya dengan Vict atau Qian."

"Itu kau sendiri yang menyuruhku memanggilmu 'Oppa', Kyu. Kau suka sekali menyesatkan orang" Victoria mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun yang mulai menyumpitkan makanannya.

"Benar. Kyuhyun itu sesat" laser mata Kyuhyun sudah menitik tepat ke pelipis Changmin, dan benar saja, Kyuhyun menjitak pelipis Changmin beberapa detik kemudian.

"Kau benar-benar masih 'seperti itu', Kyu?" pertanyaan Victoria seakan meminta penjelasan ke Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, dia bilang dia baru saja bertemu yeoja manis dan mencium pipi yeoja itu"

Nyuuutttt….

Perasaan tidak enak mengangkupi hati Kyuhyun. Changmin ini kelewat polos atau memang babo, sih? Bukankah dia sendiri yang mengatakan kalau Victoria masih mencintai Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Victoria. Yeoja itu malah tersenyum riang.

"Jeongmalyo? Woah, yeoja itu benar-benar beruntung" suara Victoria benar-benar terdengar riang.

"Tapi Noona, kau kan—?"

"Aniyo, aku menyadarinya Changminnie. Rasa sukaku terhadap Kyuhyun hanya sekedar rasa sayang kepada sahabat. Bukankah aku berteman dengan kalian semenjak kecil?"

"Jadi?"

"Intinya aku hanya salah mengartikan perasaanku. Sekarang aku sadar, Kyuhyun tak lebih dari sosok adik kecilku yang manja. Bahkan Ahra Eonni bingung dengan si Ketua Kedisiplinan yang sok berwibawa ini" Victoria mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dan mencubit pipinya.

"Semakin tua kau semakin menyebalkan, Vict"

"Aish, kalian ini. Aku malah dicuekin" Changmin cemberut, dan memilih menyeruput orange juicenya sampai habis.

"Oh, iya. Aku berharap kalian datang ke drama musical pertamaku" Victoria meletakkan dua kartu undangan di hadapan ChangKyu.

"Woah! Daebak! Kapan acaranya? Dimana?" Tanya Changmin tak sabaran.

"Dua minggu lagi. Acaranya di ballroom kampus. Kalian tahu tidak?"

"Tidak"jawab ChangKyu bersamaan

"Aish, kalian tidak asik" Vict kembali cemberut.

"Haha, Mianhae Noona. Ne, kami tidak tahu apa yang akan kau sampaikan"

"Kami akan memainkan kisah Snow White"

"Noona akan menjadi Snow White? Wah, pasti Noona akan terlihat cantik sekali saat menjadi princess"

"Aniya, aku akan menjadi pangerannya"

"Mwo?!"teriak ChangKyu berbarengan

Drrttt~~~

_Electric! E-electric Shock!_

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Ah, ne Sunbaenim. Aku berada di café sebelah kampus. Café Happy together. Ne, datang saja kemari. Aku sedang tidak ada jadwal kok. Hanya beristirahat sebentar. Ne. Oke. Aku berada di dekat jendela. Ne. Arasseo. Bye"

"Nugu?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Hmm, seorang senior dalam urusan drama musical. Acting dan suaranya sangat mempesona. Dia idolaku di kampus" cerita Victoria dengan wajah berbinar.

"Yah, aku keselip lagi" desah Changmin lemah

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah, aniya. Oh iya, kenapa Noona bisa menjadi pangerannya?" Tanya Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Karena konsep kami adalah cross-dressing. Sunbaeku menjadi Snow White, dan aku menjadi pangerannya"

"Mwo? Keren!" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam mulai terlihat tertarik.

"Aku sempat memintanya selca saat kami mencoba memakai kostum kami" Victoria memperlihatkan fotonya yang –tanpa diduga- terlihat tampan dan seseorang disebelahnya yang terlihat sangat cantik.

"Woah~~~ Keren sekali! Noona sangat tampan dan gagah! Dan si Snow Whitenya aigoo, neomu yeppeo!" Changmin tersenyum gemas saat menatap foto itu.

"Ne, dia sebentar lagi akan kesini. Kalian bisa melihat auranya yang begitu kuat"

"Changmin-ah, dia~" Kyuhyun menyentuh wajah sang Snow White di layar handphone dan –

"Annyeong haseyo, Qiannie~ Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Gwaenchanha, Sunbaenim. Ah, silahkan duduk. Aku perkenalkan, ini Shim Changmin, sahabat kecilku dan namja disebelahnya juga, Yah! Cho Kyuhyun! Sapa sunbaeku!"

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Sunbae Victoria terlihat bingung dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengamati wajah sang Snow White. Dan saat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat orang baru itu….

"**KAU**?!"

_TBC_

Muehehehe :)

Ini adalah fict saya di FFn, teman-teman~

Bagaimana? Cukup hancur,kan? Oleh karena itu saya mohon bimbingannya dari para reader semua.

Gomawo buat yang udah baca, dan saya akan senang sekali kalau ada yang review, apalagi kalau bersedia menunjukkan kesalahan-kesalahan ketikan dalam FF ini.

Baiklah, saya sedang melanjutkan Chapter 2-nya. Mohon dukungannya, readerdeul sayang~*terbangkekamarKyuMin

With Love,

Fem


	2. Chapter 2

Author :

Rated : T

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungjin, Shim Changmin, Victoria Song, Super Junior members, and other (maybe)

Pairing : So pasti KyuMin, ChangVict, HaeHyuk.

Disclaimer : All cast are belongs to God, their parents, and themselves. Pengecualian untuk Kyuhyun, dia milik saya dan Sungmin#dorr!

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Warning : YAOI, Boys Love, typo sexy(?) bertebaran kayak ranjau Perang Dunia II, gaje, OOC, penistaan manis(?) untuk para cast yang saya pinjam di fict ini.

Summary : "Woah! Kau cantik sekaliiii~~~ Maukah kau pacaran denganku? - Dasar bocah labil! Aku ini mahasiswa dan masih cukup waras untuk menolak namja ingusan sepertimu"- KyuMin

~~Prakata~~

Annyeoooong :)

Saya balik lagi dengan lanjutan chapter 2-nya. Semoga semua suka :D

Hidup Kyumin! Joyers Berjaya!

**Hey,Pretty!**

"**KAU?!"** teriak dua sisi wajah yang saling berhadapan. Mereka saling menatap, namun dengan aura yang berbeda. Changmin dan Victoria yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya melongo babo menatap dua makhluk Tuhan yang paling sexy dan tampan itu.

"Sungminku~" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin hingga ia terduduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Mata Sungmin menatap garang seakan ingin mencakar dan memecahkan jerawat cinta yang merona indah di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah~ Kau ini, berani sekali!" Changmin menarik Kyuhyun agar sedikit menjauh dari Sungmin.

"Aku memang berani, Changminnie~ Bahkan aku sudah mencium pipi manisnya ini tadi pagi" Kyuhyun sedikit mengecilkan suaranya dan memandang mesum ke arah Sungmin.

"Eh, tunggu. Kau bilang yang kau cium itu yeoja. Jangan bilang kalau-" Victoria yang mulai merangkai puzzle dari kejadian aneh Kyuhyun barusan bisa mengambil garis besar dari analisa simple-nya yang hanya memakan waktu beberapa detik saja.

"Memang, dan yeoja ini sangat manis" Kyuhyun mendorong Changmin dan kembali mencium pipi Sungmin lagi. Changmin dan Victoria shock gegara kesentrum listrik cinta KyuMin (backsound electric shock).

"Apa kau bilang? Aku ini namja!" Sungmin mendorong keras dada Kyuhyun hingga terpelanting dan terjatuh dari lantai 3 dan mati seketika. Oh, ini berlebihan -_-

"Namja?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bantuan pensil alis(?). Ia melihat Sungmin _moributeo balkkeutkkaji _( dari kepala ampe kaki).

"Ck, kau bocah menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun menyeringai mesum ala serigala kebelet kawin, dan kemudian meletakkan telapak tangan 'mewah'nya di dada Sungmin.

Changmin dan Victoria sekarang malah menonton dengan khushuk sambil menghabiskan makanan dan minuman Kyuhyun yang masih utuh.

Tiga… Kyuhyun meraba-raba dada Sungmin dengan wajah antara berfikir, menganalisis dan menikmati#plakk

Dua… Sungmin kaku, sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun membangkitkan sesuatu didalam dirinya.

Satu… Sungmin semakin gelisah saat Kyuhyun mulai menggrepe dengan lebih ganas.

Nol…. PLAKK!

Tamparan nikmat mendarat dengan selamat di pipi –tak-mulus Kyuhyun. Dan tentu saja, jerawat cinta Kyuhyun pecah dengan dramatisnya -_-

"Ternyata kau benar-benar namja, Sungminnie" ucap Kyuhyun santai. Ia sedikit meringis saat Changmin dengan penuh kesetiakawanan mengusap darah cinta yang mengucur di pipi kirinya dengan tisu toilet hasil colongan Changmin dari toilet sekolah dua bulan lalu.

Sungmin semakin emosi, ingin ia menendang Kyuhyun ke lembah kehinaan saat itu juga.

"Tapi aku malah senang kalau kau namja, karena aku mencintaimu" Sungmin semakin bergidik jijik, Kyuhyun sudah memajukan bibirnya untuk mencium Sungmin lagi.

Blukk…

Tas bulukan Changmin yang sejak kelas 6 SD tidak pernah dicuci menemplok di bibir sexy Kyuhyun.

"Ck, dasar bocah sesat!" Sungmin pindah duduk ke sebelah Victoria dan memandang kesal ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku sesat karena keindahanmu, Ming" Kyuhyun sedikit bersenandung dan duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya.

"Victoria, bagaimana bisa kau kenal dengan bocah mesum itu?" Sungmin protes keras, ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Melihat itu Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum mesum.

"Dia tidak pernah semesum itu didepanku" bisik Victoria.

"Ah, ayo kita pergi. Aku kesal dengannya" Sungmin menarik tangan Victoria menuju kampus.

"Noonaaa~~~" Changmin melengking keras saat melihat kepergian Victoria bersama namja lain. "Vicky noona, kau lebih memilih dia~ Aku merasa kothhoorr!" Changmin menangis tersedu-sedu sampai angka sebelas mengalir dengan lancar dari bolongan hidungnya.

"Tenang saja, ambil Vicky untukmu dan Sungmin akan jatuh ke pelukanku. HAHAHAHA" Kyuhyun tertawa puas, tawanya yang mengerikan itu seakan-akan membangkitkan zombie-zombie cinta yang akan menghantui Sungmin.

~~Kyumin's Love~~

"Aish! Menyebalkan!" Sungmin menjambak kasar seprei kasurnya, yang seketika musnah dari tempat tidur.

"Yah! Sungminnie! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Eomma Sungmin yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar Sungmin langsung mencubit gemas pantat anaknya yang semakin montok itu :3

"Aish, Eomma! Semuanya menyebalkaaaaaaaaan!" Sungmin semakin berteriak kesal karena kini bokongnya terasa cukup nyeri akibat cubitan 'sayang' sang Eomma.

"Yah! Kenapa teriak-teriak?" Eomma Sungmin mendudukkan anak laki-lakinya yang amat sangat manja jika dihadapannya ini. Sungmin si pemilik kepribadian ganda -_-

"Eomma sayang~~ Aku menemukan 'neraka'ku…. Eottohke?" Sungmin memeluk sang Eomma dan merasakan wangi tubuh menenangkan Ny. Lee itu.

"Wae? Eomma tidak mengerti"

"Aku sial, Eomma. Aku dicium seseorang dua kali hari ini" Sungmin semakin manja, dan kini membaringkan kepalanya dipangkuan sang Eomma.

"MWO?!" teriak Umma Sungmin sambil melihat kedua pipi anak laki-lakinya yang manis overdosis itu.

"Eottohke? Pipiku sudah enggak perawan lagi, Eomma~" Sungmin menangis dramatis tanpa airmata(?) sambil memeluk erat sang Umma.

"Berani sekali yeoja itu menciummu, nak. Dia tipe wanita yang agresif" Umma Sungmin terlihat berfikir keras.

"Eomma~ Yang menciumku itu namja" ucap Sungmin lirih dan kembali melanjutkan tangisannya.

"Namja?" Eomma Sungmin kembali terlihat berfikir, kali ini sepertinya berfikir keras.

"Ne, Eomma. Dan parahnya dia masih bocah SMA. Huweee :'( Aku dicium bocah mesum :'("

"Tenanglah nak, nanti Eomma cubit pantat anak itu" jawab Eomma Sungmin sambil mengelus kepala sang anak yang ternyata sudah tertidur.

"Dasar manja -_-"

Dilain pihak, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat santai di sore hari ini. Beruntung sekolah mengabarkan kalau jam 4 sore mereka sudah bisa pulang. Matanya terlihat menerawang papan tulis, walaupun ia tidak focus memperhatikan apa yang ditulis gurunya di depan itu. Ia sedang membayangkan Sungmin-nya, si manis yang ternyata begitu manis. Apalagi saat bibirnya mencicipi pipi 'matang' sang aegyo yang terasa lembut dan tentu saja manis.

"Kyuhyunie, nanti kita jadi ke Game Centernya,'kan? Kita hari ini kan pulang cepat" bisik Changmin yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat teman sebangkunya yang memancarkan aura mesum dan wajah mupeng.

"Iya. Hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu bermain selama 2 jam. Aku sedang hoki hari ini. Hahaha" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan dan ber-high-five dengan Changmin di bawah meja.

"Aku mendukungmu, Kyunie. Aku akan meminta Vicky Noona untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Sungmin-ssi. Pokoknya kalau kau jadian aku harus dapat hadiah" todong Changmin bersemangat.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mentraktirmu bermain game selama 5 jam dan memberikan seluruh koleksi kaset yadong punya Hyukie Hyung yang dia berikan padaku tahun lalu untukmu. Aku tak butuh itu soalnya"

"Asiiik! Aku menunggu hari itu, Kyuhyunie~"

"Pokoknya kau harus membantuku!"

~~Kyumin's Love~~

Di tempat berisik penuh suara tembakan bernama Happy Together Game Center di kawasan elit Gangnam itu semakin berisik saat dua makhluk berseragam masuk dengan santainya dan menyapa rekan se-paham-nya disana. Dua makhluk tinggi menjulang itu terlihat sangat mencolok. Bukan saja karena wajah tampan dan tubuh tinggi proporsional, namun mereka berdua adalah maniac game yang sangat handal. Mungkin saja bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa jumlah kekalahan mereka saat bermain game seumur hidup mereka. Papan best score di Game Center itupun penuh dengan catatan kemenangan terbaik mereka. Cho Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin.

"Aish, Kyuhyun-ah. Akhirnya kau datang juga. Katanya ada bocah yang mau mencoba melawanmu, loh. Kulihat permainannya juga cukup lihai" Salah satu senior ditempat itu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan tersenyum.

"Jeongmal? Siapa dia?"

"Itu, dia yang duduk dipojok. Katanya dia nge-fans denganmu, Kyu" ucap namja berkacamata disebelahnya. Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, dan menangkap sosok bocah yang sedang bermain game dengan serunya.

"Aku akan kesana"jawab Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke arah namja yang berseragam sama dengannya.

"Kau, yang di bully kemarin, kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat namja itu sampai dan duduk disebelah si pengagum rahasia Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ne Sunbaenim. Aigoo, terima kasih untuk waktu itu. Kalau Hyungku tahu kejadian itu pasti dia bakal marah besar. Gamsahamnida" jawab nama itu.

"Ah, namamu Lee Sungjin, kan? Haha, sama-sama. Itu memang tugasku sebagai Ketua Kedisiplinan. Oh iya, kata temanku kau ingin tanding denganku?"

"Ah, ne Sunbaenim. Suatu kehormatan jika Sunbaenim bersedia"

"Kau beruntung, aku sedang ingin pemanasan. Hehehe. CHANGMIN-AH! Kau main saja sendiri!" Kyuhyun menyamankan posisinya dan berteriak kencang ke arah Changmin.

"Cih, bocah itu. Senang sekali kalau ada rival baru" celoteh Changmin sambil masuk ke room paling sudut, berencana bermain game yadong kesukaannya.

Bunyi keyboard dan mouse di dua sekat computer yang saling berdampingan itu beradu keras, bunyi-bunyi aneh dari speaker dari dua computer itupun semakin menambah berisik tempat itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungjin beradu taktik, kekuatan mereka nyaris seimbang. Cucuran keringat yang mengalir deras dan pegalnya jari mereka seakan bukan apa-apa. Pertandingan mereka berlangsung a lot. Bahkan beberapa gamer sengaja menunda permainan mereka demi menonton adu taktik Kyuhyun-Sungjin. Ada yang berdecak kagum, ada yang berteriak kesetanan, bahkan ada yang merekam permainan tingkat tinggi tersebut. Kyuhyun si Raja Game, apakah akan kalah oleh newbie?

"Wah, kau cukup kuat ternyata" ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela kepanikannya saat bentengnya akan di hancurkan Sungjin.

"Sunbae sangat awesome! Aku harus mengalahkanmu!" Sungjin semakin bersemangat saat ia baru saja menghancurkan satu benteng Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdecih kesal dan semakin kesetanan memencet tombol-tombol laknat didepannya. Ia tak peduli jika Ia harus menghancurkan seluruh tombol itu -_-

"Oooh, tidak bisaaa!" Kyuhyun balas menghancurkan satu benteng Sungjin. Keadaan kembali berbalik imbang. Para gamer lain rela meninggalkan computer mereka demi menonton permainan Kyuhyun dan Sungjin. Raut tegang terlihat jelas di wajah mereka. Sedangkan yang sedang bertanding malah memperlihatkan wajah ingin memakan monitor didepannya -_-

"YOU LOST!" Layar di monitor Sungjin terlihat menampilkan kata-kata laknat tersebut. Sungjin hanya bisa pasrah, namun senyuman tak lepas dari bibir tipisnya. Oh, Sungjin yang tampaan~#plakk

"Chukhae, Sunbaenim" Sungjin bangkit dari kursinya dan membungkuk dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menjadi sang jawara hanya bisa tersenyum evil dan menarik Sungjin untuk kembali duduk.

"Tak perlu berlebihan. Kau juga hebat, Sungjin-ah" balas Kyuhyun dan menerima segelas air dari salah seorang temannya.

"Pertahankan permainanmu yang seperti tadi. Dan mungkin saja suatu hari kau bisa mengalahkanku" Kyuhyun tersenyum, namun kali ini terlihat lebih tulus. "Ah, tak terasa kita sudah bermain selama 2 jam. Aku pulang dulu, Sungjin-ah" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya dan menarik kerah Changmin yang masih memelototi layar desktop.

"Kita harus pulang. Kalau tidak aku akan dibantai oleh Appa" jawab Kyuhyun santai saat Changmin mendelik tak setuju kalau pulang saat itu juga.

"Ah, arasseo. Kau yang membayar, kan?"

"Iya. Sudah, diamlah"

~~ KyuMin's Love~~

"Hyungnim~ Ah, aku senang sekaliiiii~" Sungjin memeluk Sungmin-sang Hyung- dengan sangat erat.

"Hey, tumben sekali dongsaengku yang selalu murung ini terlihat begitu bahagia?" Sungmin mengelus kepala Sungjin dan mendudukkan diri mereka di sofa.

"Ne. Aku akhirnya mendapat teman baru. Dan dia adalah orang penting di sekolah. Dia Ketua Kedisiplinan" Sungjin terlihat begitu excited menceritakan sang penyelamatnya di sekolah.

"Woah, dia baik sekali. Dan dia juga mentraktirmu bermain game juga tadi? Woahh… Apa benar ada orang seperti itu?" Sungmin terlihat ikutan bahagia melihat Sungjin.

"Ne, Hyung. Dia sangat kharismatik dan tampan. Ahh~ Andai aku bisa menjadi namja keren sepertinya~~" Sungjin terlihat mengagumi sosok pahlawannya itu.

"Boleh Hyung tahu namanya?"

"Tentu saja. Namanya Ch-"

"SUNGJIIIN! SUNGMIIINNN! AYO CEPAT TURUUUN! MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAAAP!"

"Ne, Eomma!"jawab 2Sung serempak.

~~ KyuMin's Love~~

"Vicky, bagaimana latihan dramanya?" Kyuhyun terlihat santai menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk milik Victoria, sang empunya rumah.

"Sejauh ini sangat lancar. Sungmin Oppa sangat baik. Dia benar-benar piawai mendalami peran. Aigoo, bahkan saat menjadi Snow White-pun ia sangat berkharisma"

"Tentu saja. Dia kan cantik" ceplos Changmin yang sedang memeluk toples snack yang disediakan Victoria.

"Dan namja cantik itu milikku" Kyuhyun tersenyum evil dan mengingat kembali bagaimana pertemuan-pertemuan romantis(?)nya dengan Sungmin.

"Terserahmu lah Kyu. Sungmin Oppa kemarin marah besar karena kau menciumnya seenakmu. Asal kau tahu saja, dia itu tipe manusia yang tak suka disentuh orang lain. Dia lebih suka menyentuh orang daripada disentuh."

"Unik. Sangat unik"

"Noona, bagaimana kalau kau urus bocah ini dengan Sungmin-ssi. Ah, pasti mereka cocok sekali. Kyuhyun 'cukup' tampan dan Sungmin-ssi sangat manis walaupun rada judes. Aigoo, entah bagaimana hasil keturunan mereka kelak" Changmin semakin erat memeluk toples yang isinya tinggal seperempat itu. Mendengar kata-kata Changmin, Victoria mendelik ganjil kearah namja yang paling tinggi dihadapannya itu.

"Kurasa Sungmin Oppa normal" jawab Vict lemah.

Jlebbb…..

Sesak… Sesak rasanya dada Kyuhyun mendengar kata-kata Victoria barusan. Aura diruangan itu menjadi dingin dan suram.

"Ne. Sungminku memang normal. Dan dia terlihat membenciku" Kyuhyun menunduk dalam, Victoria menjadi murung. Ia merasa salah bicara.

"Mi-mian Kyu. Itu hanya pendapatku saja. Aku pun tak begitu tahu, soalnya Sungmin Oppa sangat dekat dengan yeoja-yeoja di kampus. Yah, namun ia tak memacari mereka satupun. Sungmin Oppa itu malah terlihat seperti Eonni bagi kami" Victoria terlihat gugup, berusaha keras mencairkan suasana. Changmin pun tak bisa diajak kompromi. Ia malah sudah mengkhatamkan isi toples snacknya.

"Jeongmal" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada rendah. Suasana semakin canggung.

"Itu yang kurasakan" Victoria menelan ludahnya susah. Ia sungguh tak nyaman.

"Kalau begitu akan kuubah Sungminku menjadi sepertiku dan akan kubuat ia tergila-gila padaku. Lihat saja, ia akan berubah dalam waktu cepat" Kyuhyun tersenyum evil dan Victoria hanya pasrah dan lemas.

"Dan aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama" Changmin yang dari tadi tidak merespon tiba-tiba bicara.

"Pada siapa?" Tanya Vict

"Ke noona-lah. Memangnya ke siapa lagi?" Oke, sepertinya Victoria tak butuh blush-on hari ini.

Dilain tempat….

"Uhukk!" Sungmin tersedak. Ia mengunyah asal-asalan hingga tangkai sayur bayam yang ia makan tak terkunyah dengan sempurna.

"Hyung, minum dulu"

"Ah, gomawo Sungjin-ah"

"Hyung wae?"

"Aniya, sepertinya perasaan Hyung tiba-tiba menjadi buruk"

_To Be Continued_

Howaaahh~~~

Rupanya banyak yang review di Chapter 1 :)

GomaWON yang readerdeul, saya senang sekaliiiiiii :D

Semoga puas sama chapter 2-nya walaupun pendek. Mian yah, soalnya saya lagi mood-mood-an bikinnya. Hehe.

Ayo review, biar semakin seru ceritanya nanti :)

~Fem. KyuMinManiac~

Saatnya balas review~~

KyuWie _ aigoo cerita'a menarik.. bisa di lanjutkah author? bikin penasaran ending'a bakal kaya gimna :D

Fem _ Ini udah dilanjut :)

Jihye _ hahahaha,,  
lanjut dooooong :3  
pas seru" knpa bersmbg pula ? -.-

Fem _ Iyah, ini udah dilanjut. Bersambung itu tuntutannya Kyumin :3

Ade kyumin _ Bagus bagus thor! Ayo cepatan dilanjut. Penasaran nih! Di awal udah lucu, apalagi kelanjutanny! Kkkk :)

Fem _ GomaWON udah baca :) Ne. ini udah dilanjut. Jangan berharap banyak, Aku gak terlalu jago ngelucu :3

Lee Nana _ d tunggu lanjutannya

Fem _ Ini sudah dilanjut :)

Winecouple _ pzti sunbaenim.a vic tu ming..  
jd kyu nyangka ming yeoja..

Fem _ Accurate!

dewikaa _ heyaa.. si kyu nyangka min yeoja? seru! seru bgt! Lanjut

Fem _ Kyu matanya rada picek gegara pesona Ming :3

Tiasicho _ Wow,, daebak cingu.  
Lanjut ne. Aku suka aku suka  
ƗƗɐƗƗɐƗƗɐ "̮  
Wah,, kyuppa pertama ktemu maen nyosor ajah hahaha  
Next chapter, I'm wait ne :)

Fem _ Kuyu kita kan memang hobi nyosor *nontonvideoKyuMinkissing

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki _ hahaha kyu salah terka ma gender ming

Fem _ Kyunya silau akan pesona Ming :3

Cho Na Na _ Yeoja yang dimaksud Kyuhyun itu Sungmin, hyungnya Sungjin yang ngasih dia PSP kan? Ceritanya menarik Chingu. Supaya lebih menarik lagi dan tidak membosankan, selipkan beberapa kejutan ya :D

Thanks for sharing ya :)

Fem _ You're a critical reader :) I like you :*  
Ne, akan saya selipkan kejutan manis buat KyuMin :D

KyuMin Cho _ Maksudnya Vict sama Changmin bahwa Kyu 'seperti itu' tuh apa sih? Mencurigakan haha.  
Huwaa.. Apa kabar kalo Kyu tahu Ming namja? Semoga dia tetap nekad ngejar Ming xD

Fem _ Kyu bakalan makin cinta#plakk

sitara1083 _ Konyol,lucu tingkah changkyu disni...  
Bagusss author :)

Fem _ GomaWON :)

1KyoKMS26 _ lanjut

Fem _ Sudah dilanjut :D

Deer Panda_ Kyaaaaaahahahaha ternyata Kyu masih sesat! Kkk Sungmin cowok padahal xD

Fem _ Kyu memang sesat. Lha, dianya aja evil :3

Cho MinHyun KyuMin _ whoah kyu pasti kaget ternyata min itu namja.. Emg dulunya kyu knp di ff ini? Gay? Hha ternyata gaynya kaga ilang :D cepet update ya thor :)

Fem _ Ne, ini udah update :)

4Princess Pumkins ELF _ Ahaha, lanjut..  
Kyu ngira kalo Ming itu seorang yeoja, yaa?  
Vict jadi pangeran? Sungmin jadi snow white? Wkwk

Fem _ :3 Ini udah lanjut

ayachi casey _ Ahahahha...  
Baguuusss...  
Lanjuuuuttt...  
Suka banget Sungmin yang mau jadi snow white dan Vict jadi pangeranya!  
Kyu keren banget dah main cium sungmin padahal kenal juga kagak.  
Fhufhufhu... Thanks for shared author, I like it.  
Ditungu chapter 2 nya.  
Fighting!

Fem _ Saya emang rada frontal buat KyuMin :D

Love Clouds _ Ming emang cantik.. Lebih cantik dr yeoja!

Fem _ Dan lebih cantik dari saya :'(

kyutmin _ ga sabar nunggu chapter 2x

Fem _ Kesabaranmu terbayar, sayang :)

Kyukyu _ Snow white kibum  
Snow whitenya akk kebayang kibum :D  
Soalnya snow white sj kan kibum

Fem _ Kalo Kibum Snow whitenya bang Won :D

Chabluebilubilu _ aku ngakak tengah malem gegara baca ni ff. jalannya kyu buat kenal ming dipermudah ya coz ming sunbaenya vic. dan hyung nya sungjin jg ming kan.  
update kilat ne. :D

Fem _ Haduh, gapapa asal jangan nangis tengah malem. Haha  
Ne, ini udah update walo ga pake kilat, py pake petir :3

11Gyurievil _lanjut. kocak klo kyumin kayak gn lwakakaka

Fem _ *ikutanngakak

pumpkinsparkyumin _ bwahahhaha XDD  
ming mank cntik bget ampe sllu d sangka yeoja XD kekeke  
dsr kyu pervert, ru ktmu aj ud cipok2 pipi ming XD wkwkwk  
ahh sungjin adik ming d sni kan? brti jin bkal ngrestuin donk kalo kyu ma ming XDD lanjuttttt ...

Fem _ Kyu kan emang pervert :D

Zahra Amelia _ aihh menarik ceritanya lucu n ringan,,itu pasti Ming yg jadi snow white aduh psti lucu neh pas mereka ketemu wkwkwkwk..  
lanjut2,,

Fem _ Udah lanjut :D

imKML _ Lanjuttt

Fem _ Udah lanjut :D

sitapumpkinelf _ Kyaaa… kyu nyosor dluan,#dasarKyuMesum*plakk  
Lnjuuuuut

Fem _ #taboKyu

kyumin. Love _ Lanjutttt. XD

Fem _ Syudah dilanjut XD


	3. Chapter 3

Author :

Rated : T

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungjin, Shim Changmin, Victoria Song, Super Junior members, and other (maybe)

Pairing : So pasti KyuMin, ChangVict, HaeHyuk.

Disclaimer : All cast are belongs to God, their parents, and themselves. Pengecualian untuk Kyuhyun, dia milik saya dan Sungmin#dorr!

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Warning : YAOI, Boys Love, typo sexy(?) bertebaran kayak ranjau Perang Dunia II, gaje, OOC, penistaan manis(?) untuk para cast yang saya pinjam di fict ini.

Summary : "Woah! Kau cantik sekaliiii~~~ Maukah kau pacaran denganku? - Dasar bocah labil! Aku ini mahasiswa dan masih cukup waras untuk menolak namja ingusan sepertimu"- KyuMin

~~Prakata~~

Annyeoooong :)

Saya balik lagi dengan lanjutan chapter 3-nya. Semoga semua suka :D

Hidup Kyumin! Joyers Berjaya!

**Hey,Pretty!**

- Kisah chapter sebelumnya :) -

Dilain tempat….

"Uhukk!" Sungmin tersedak. Ia mengunyah asal-asalan hingga tangkai sayur bayam yang ia makan tak terkunyah dengan sempurna.

"Hyung, minum dulu"

"Ah, gomawo Sungjin-ah"

"Hyung wae?"

"Aniya, sepertinya perasaan Hyung tiba-tiba menjadi buruk"

- Hey, Pretty ~ Chapter 3 -

"Hyung sakit?" Sungjin memegang kening mulus tanpa jerawatnya Sungmin. Kening sang dongsaeng berkerut. Dirasanya Sungmin tidak demam.

"Aniya, Hyung tidak sakit. Mungkin hanya kelelahan saja. Akhir-akhir ini Hyung terlihat lelah" Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan dan melanjutkan acara makan-makannya. Umma Sungmin mengulum senyum melihat kedua putranya saling menyayangi.

"Mereka kompak sekali, yeobo~" Appa Sungmin menggenggam tangan Umma Sungmin dibawah meja makan.

"Ne, itu karena siapa yang mendidik mereka hingga seperti ini?" Umma Sungmin tersenyum jahil.

"Tentu saja karenamu, yeobo~" Appa Sungmin mencium pipi sang istri dan menghiraukan tatapan cengo kedua anak mereka.

"Umma~ Umma tega sekali~ Aku kan jadi teringat kejadian kemarin. Huweeee :'( " Sungmin merajuk dan masuk ke kamarnya disusul Sungjin -_-

"Dan kau yang mendidiknya menjadi manja, yeobo" Appa Sungmin sekali lagi mencuri ciuman di bibir Umma Sungmin.

"Ck, kau menyebalkan" cubitan manis mendarat di perut sang Appa.

*KyuMin's Love is Super Real*

"Kyuhyunie, ayo bangun, nak~ Ini sudah pagi. Nanti kau terlambat!" sebuah suara dari yeoja paruh baya seakan mengganggu ketenangan tidur Kyuhyun. Suara Umma sang evil Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Bangun, pemalas!" satu lagi suara pengganggu pagi manis seorang magnae keluarga Cho ini. Yeoja cantik dengan gaun selututnya menarik selimut Kyuhyun dan memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan bantal. Kali ini sang Noona Cho Ahra-lah yang beraksi.

"Aish, kenapa semua yeoja itu berisiiiiiik? Jebalyoo~ Kalian mengacaukan mimpi indahku" Kyuhyun duduk dari tidurnya dan menatap kesal kedua yeoja yang suka sekali mengacaukan hidupnya, terutama pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Kyuhyunie sayang~ Ayo banguun~ Aigoo, mana ada yeoja yang mau menjadi istrimu kalau kau pemalas seperti ini" ejek Ahra sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sehingga terlihat semakin berantakan.

"Biar saja, aku tak tertarik dengan yeoja" balas Kyuhyun sengit

"Kalau namja-pun tak akan mau denganmu kalau kau seperti ini, nak" lerai Umma Kyuhyun yang hanya semakin memperkeruh suasana. Ahra tergelak sampai sakit perut disamping Kyuhyun dengan ikhlasnya -_-

"Ck, menyebalkan" cibir Kyuhyun dan menyambar handuknya ke kamar mandi.

"Umma, kapan kita carikan jodoh untuk si manja ini? Sepertinya Seohyun itu sangat tergila-gila dengan Kyuhyunie kita yang tampan ini" goda Ahra sambil menahan Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi

"Bunuh saja aku kalau kalian berniat menjodohkanku dengan yeoja jadi-jadian sepertinya" umpat Kyuhyun kesal dan benar-benar menghilang dibalik kamar mandi.

"Ck, bocah itu keras kepala sekali, Umma" Ahra menggandeng Ummanya dan berniat mengajak sang Umma keluar dari kamar yang hampir seluruh isinya adalah poster-poster game dan rak-rak kaset game. Namun ia terdiam saat melihat handphone Kyuhyun yang menganggur diatas ranjang.

"Aku merasa Uri Kyuhyunie agak berbeda, Umma. Ada yang aneh sepertinya" Ahra tersenyum evil dan mengayun-ayunkan handphone Kyuhyun.

"Jinjjaya?"

"Ne. Aku akan cari tahu penyebabnya. Umma, boleh kan kalau aku memata-matai handphone Kyuhyun?" rengek Ahra sambil mengapit lengan Ummanya.

"Boleh-boleh saja. Tapi kalau dia mengamuk Umma gak tanggung jawab. Sudahlah, Umma mau mengurus Appamu dulu. Tolong siapkan pakaian Kyuhyun ya" perintah sang Umma sambil berlalu dengan santainya.

"Ck, sudah SMA masih saja harus disiapkan semuanya. Dongsaengku ini musti berubah" bisik Ahra sambil menginvestigasi isi handphone Kyuhyun.

"Mwooo?! Siapa yeoja iniiii?!"

Pagi yang tenang di Yeomkwang Senior High School, namun tidak setenang wajah sang Ketua Kedisiplinan kita yang tampan ini. Aura kelam dan dingin mencekam seakan menghiasi wajah tirusnya.

"Hey, Kyu. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Changmin yang sedari tadi mulai merasakan aura aneh disekitarnya. Bahkan yeoja-yeoja labil fans Kyuhyun yang biasanya membuat heboh sekarang malah menjauh dan terlihat takut-takut menatap Kyuhyun.

"Umma dan Noona mengacaukan mimpiku pagi ini" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa intonasi. Ia terlihat begitu kesal

"Kau mimpi Sungmin Hyung, kah?" Tanya Changmin dengan senyum mesum di bibirnya

"Ck, tumben kau pintar" puji Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin miliknya.

"Memang kau mimpi apa?" Tanya Changmin sambil berbisik dan menarik Kyuhyun masuk ke kelas.

"Hm, mimpi yang bisa membuatmu 'basah' pagi harinya" jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil berlalu ke bangkunya. Changmin cengo -_-

"K-Kyu~ Kau beneran mimpi 'itu'?" Tanya Changmin hati-hati, ia terlihat masih ingin hidup rupanya #plakk

"Ck, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya bermimpi suatu hal yang aneh. Sangat aneh" jawab Kyuhyun kembali, namun dengan intonasi keraguan disana.

"Sungmin-ah~" desah Kyuhyun dalam hati.

{Sungjin POV}

"Sungjin-ah~ Kau berangkat bersamaku?" Tanya Sungmin Hyung saat aku sibuk memasang tali sepatuku. Tentu saja aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Lucu sekali kalau pagi ini aku naik bus.

"Tentu saja, Hyung. Memangnya aku berangkat dengan siapa? Appa sudah berangkat sejam lalu" jawabku tenang sambil merapikan pakaianku.

"Ah, iya juga. Gaja, nanti kau terlambat" seru Sungmin Hyung dan mengambil kunci mobil kesayangannya.

"Hyung, kapan aku dibelikan mobil? Appa pelit sekali" aku menatap sendu mobil Sungmin Hyung. Yah, itu adalah hadiah dari Appa saat ia lulus Senior High School.

"Haha, molla, Sungjinnie~ Mungkin saat kau tamat sekolah seperti Hyung dulu. Lagipula usiamu belum 18 tahun, kau belum punya SIM, kan?" Sungmin Hyung terkikik sambil mencubit pipiku yang menggembung kesal. Ck, Sungminnie Hyung tega.

"Aku ingin punya kendaraan juga, aku segan merepotkan Hyung terus, lagipula aku malas naik bus, Hyung. Banyak sekali yang menggodaku disana"

"Ck, sok tampan sekali adikku ini" cibir Sungmin Hyung. Aku kembali merengut dan masuk ke mobilnya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku yang tampan, Sungjin-ah" jawabnya dengan enteng. Tampan dari mana? Minnie Hyung itu manis seperti yeoja -_-

"Ah, lebih baik kita berangkat. Nanti anak manis sepertimu dimarahi guru kalau terlambat"

"Hyung menyebalkan!"

"Hahaha! Uri Sungjinnie merajuk~ Mian, Sungjin-ah. Haha"

"Ck, Hyung menyebalkan!"

"Sepertinya kau sudah menyebutkannya tadi, Jin-ah~. Hehehe, Ah, mianhae… Eumm… bagaimana sekolahmu? Kau bilang ada seniormu yang baik padamu"

"Ne, Hyung. Mereka itu baik sekali padaku. Dan hebatnya lagi mereka adalah ketua organisasi penting di sekolah!"

"Jinjjaya? Woah, bagus dong. Pasti mereka keren sekali. Beruntung sekali dongsaengku ini" ucap Sungmin Hyung sambil menepuk punggungku.

"Tentu saja. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengenalkan pangeran-pangeran disekolahku itu kepada Hyung!"

"Hahahahaha, ne ne. Terserahmu saja."

Pagi yang cerah ini mencerminkan betapa cerahnya perasaanku. Bercengkerama singkat di perjalanan menuju sekolah bersama Sungmin Hyung, bukankah sangat menyenangkan?

{Author's POV}

Di kantin Yeomkwang High School, dua pangeran tampan andalan sekolah itu sedang makan dengan tenangnya. Seorang dari mereka terlihat buru-buru menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya dan kemudian kembali sibuk dengan PSP hitamnya , kemudian yang satu lagi malah sibuk tebar pesona dengan siswi-siswi disekitar mereka. Kalian bisa tebak siapa saja mereka.

"Sungjin-ie! Kesini!" Tiba-tiba mata namja yang sejak tadi jelalatan menatap paha-paha mulus siswi yang roknya pendek minta ampun itu menangkap sosok kecil Lee Sungjin yang bingung mencari meja kosong untuknya makan.

"Ah, ne Changmin-Hyung" Sungjin cukup kepayahan membawa nampan makanannya menuju meja ChangKyu karna sempitnya jalur lintas dan ditambah banyak sekali gerombolan yeoja-yeoja genit disekitar meja pangeran-pangeran tampan itu.

"Annyeong, Kyu Hyung" sapa Sungjin saat bokongnya mendarat dengan selamat di bangku sebelah Changmin.

"Hmm" balas Kyuhyun cepat kemudian kembali tenggelam dalam dunia hitam(?)nya.

"Kyu dalam mood yang sangat buruk hari ini. Kita harus sedikit berhati-hati" bisik Changmin ke telinga Sungjin. Dan namja mungil itu mengangguk faham.

"Aku tak semenyeramkan itu, Shim babo" ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Ia meletakkan PSP-nya di saku bajunya dan menatap Sungjin yang terlihat sangat kecil diantara mereka berdua.

"Ck, semenjak tadi pagi tatapanmu mengerikan seperti ingin mencekik semua orang, Kyu. Bahkan fansmu menjadi super pucat saat kau memberikan glare mengerikanmu ke mereka"

"Aku tak peduli" balas Kyuhyun santai. "Oh iya Sungjin-ah. Kau terlihat kecil sekali. Tinggimu berapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang lebih rileks. Seharian nyaris tak berbicara membuat mulut pedas seorang Cho Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit gatal.

"Ah, aku pendek, Hyung. Tinggiku hanya 175" jawab Sungjin miris. Dia dan sang Hyung mempunyai tinggi yang sama.

"Aigoo, tak perlu sedih begitu, Jin-ah. Masa pertumbuhanmu masih ada" Kyuhyun merenggangkan tubuhnya dan kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Ne, Hyung. Arayo."jawab Sungjin sambil tersenyum kecil. Kyuhyun tersentak, ia baru menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan diri Sungjin. Senyumnya mirip dengan seseorang, seseorang yang disukainya.

'Ah, ani ani ani. Mungkin ini efek terlalu sering menatap foto Minnie cintaku itu. Ah, kau gila Kyuhyun' Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri dan menepuk keningnya pelan.

"Hyung, gwaenchanha?" Tanya Sungjin saat melihat Kyuhyun menggumam aneh dan menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"A-aniya Sungjinnie. Ya! Shim babo! Jangan ambil makananku!" bentak Kyuhyun dan membuat Changmin cepat memasukkan kimbab satu-satunya itu kedalam mulutnya. "Aish! Dasar hantu makanan" kutuk Kyuhyun dan melempar sumpitnya ke arah Changmin. Yang dilempari hanya memberikan senyuman kemenangan khas miliknya.

"Jin-ah, kau mau ikut kami ke game center lagi? Aku ingin bertanding lagi denganmu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyenderkan punggungnya dan memainkan handphonenya.

"Jinjja? Hyung mengajakku? Tentu saja aku mau. Baiklah, nanti aku akan mengejar bus agar bisa cepat sampai ke Game Center" tekad Sungjin sambil mengepalkan jarinya.

"Bwahahahaha … Kau polos sekali, Jin-ah. Nanti kau tunggu saja di gerbang, kau pergi bersama kami" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan dan Changmin menepuk kepala Sungjin dengan sayang. Sungjin sendiri malah menunduk bingung.

Sepulang sekolah Lee Sungjin kita yang manis menunggu didepan gerbang. Ia sudah menunggu sekitar setengah jam. Sekolah pun sudah mulai sepi. 'Apa Kyu hyung ada rapat mendadak?' pikir otak polosnya.

Tiiin! Tiiin!

Suara memekakkan klakson mobil mengagetkan Sungjin. Sungguh, ia hampir terlonjak kebelakang saking kagetnya.

"Mian mengagetkanmu, Jin-ah. Ayo masuk" Kyuhyun membuka pintu disebelahnya karena posisinya sebagai kemudi. Changmin duduk dengan nyaman dibelakang sambil memakan snack yang bertumpuk di mobil Kyuhyun.

"Gamsahamnida, Hyung. Woaaah, ini mobilnya Hyung? Keren sekaliii!" Mata Sungjin berbinar, ia benar-benar terpesona dengan interior mobil Kyuhyun. Canggih dan sangat keren. Berbeda sekali dengan mobil Appa dan Hyungnya yang sangat biasa saja.

"Haha, biasa saja Jin-ah." Kyuhyun mulai menghidupkan mesinnya dan otomatis musik menghentak dengan keras di dalam mobil itu.

"Aku ingin sekali punya mobil. Appaku tak mau membelikan mobil. Appanya Hyung baik sekali membelikan mobil yang keren seperti ini. Pasti mahal sekali" puji Sungjin sambil melihat-lihat interior didalam mobil Kyuhyun. Bahkan Kyuhyun mempunyai sebuah i-Pad tersembunyi yang bisa ia mainkan saat macet mengganggu(?).

"Hahaha, Appaku pelitnya sama dengan Appamu. Mana mau dia membelikanku mobil, Jin-ah" gelak Kyuhyun sambil menepuk bahu Sungjin. Sungjin semakin bingung. Jadi siapa lagi yang membelikan Kyuhyun mobil kalau bukan Appanya sendiri?

"Dia memiliki benda-benda mewah ini hasil usahanya sendiri, Jin-ah" jawab Changmin saat melihat raut bingung diwajah Sungjin. Ia masih sibuk memamah biak keripik kentang.

"Jeongmalyo? Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Sungjin berbinar. Siapa tau ia bisa mencontoh Kyuhyun dan memiliki mobil mewah dan super keren seperti ini.

"Game" jawab Kyuhyun penuh misteri. Sungjin semakin bingung sekaligus kagum dengan namja kharismatik disampingnya ini.

'Kyuhyun Hyung keren sekali' puji Sungjin dalam hati.

Selama perjalanan Kyuhyun sibuk menceritakan bagaimana caranya ia mendapatkan uang banyak saat bermain game. Dia juga menjelaskan game apa saja yang bisa menciptakan uang untuknya. Kyuhyun bahkan membuat puluhan game dan menjualnya. Dia tak main-main dengan bisnis game yang digelutinya.

"Bahkan di Happy Together Game Center dihadapan kita ini aku penyumbang modal seperempatnya."

"Woaaah~~" Sedari tadi Sungjin lupa menutup mulutnya. Ia tak menyangka dibalik sikap tenangnya Kyuhyun, namja sudah itu bertindak jauh yang jarang orang lain bisa lakukan.

"Satu tambahan, Sungjinnie. Kupastikan 3 tahun lagi kalau Kyuhyun semakin serius membuat game, dia bisa mengalahkan perusahaan ayahnya. Hahaha. Ayo keluar dan tutup mulutmu. Kami tak tanggung jawab kalau seekor lebah bersarang ditenggorokanmu. Hahahaha" Changmin menepuk bahu Sungjin dan keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun hyung benar-benar keren!" sorak Sungjin dalam hati dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh kekaguman.

Sepanjang hari ketiga namja yang berasal dari sekolah yang sama itu tenggelam dalam dunia mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun dan Sungjin masih heboh berduel dan Changmin sedang memainkan game yadong di pojokan. Wajahnya berubah menjadi super duper mesum -_-

"Woah, Kyuhyun Hyung memang hebat! Aku sulit sekali mengejar skormu, Hyung" puji Sungjin sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya dan bersandar di sandaran kursi.

"Kau juga hebat, permainanmu semakin bagus. Oh iya, mana si tiang listrik itu? Sudah waktunya pulang. Aku takut orang dirumah menceramahiku lagi" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menoleh kesegala arah mencari Changmin.

"Biar aku yang cari, Hyung. Hyung tunggu disini saja, ne?" Sungjin berdiri dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di bangkunya. Sepeninggal Sungjin, Kyuhyun terus menatap wajah cantik di layar handphonenya, sang bidadari impiannya, Sungmin.

Sungjin terlihat mondar-mandir disekitaran Game Center itu mencari Changmin. Ia bingung, Game Center ini terlalu luas, dan sulit sekali mencari Changmin dalam keadaan ramai dan bising seperti ini. Sepertinya ia harus bertanya kepada salah satu staff disini.

"Jwisonghamnida, saya mencari namja tinggi yang menggunakan seragam seperti saya, namanya Shim Changmin. Apa anda tahu dimana dia?" Tanya Sungjin kepada kasir di sudut ruangan besar itu.

"Jamkanman. Saya akan mengeceknya dulu" yeoja itu mencari nama Changmin di daftar penyewa jasa game di komputernya. Sesekali yeoja itu menatap genit ke arah Sungjin. Namun salahkan sikap polos namja itu yang tidak memperhatikan si yeoja yang sepertinya naksir kepadanya. "Jogiyo, aku mendapatkannya. Shim Changmin-ssi menyewa ruangan khusus, XX-3. Ruangannya ada di ruangan setelah lorong ini. Dan asal kamu tau, ruangan itu khusus penyewa game yadong" bisik yeoja itu tepat ditelinga Sungjin. Namja itu bergidik aneh dan langsung lari menuju ruangan yang disebutkan.

"Namja yang manis" bisik yeoja genit itu saat menatap tubuh Sungjin yang berlari tergesa-gesa.

"Hosh Hosh.. Aish, yeoja itu gila apa ya? Seenaknya berbisik hal seperti itu padaku. Kamar XX-3? Ah, ini dia…" Sungjin membuka pintu ruangan yang cukup sempit itu. Seketika tubuhnya kaku saat melihat apa yang ditampilkan layar monitor Changmin. Dua karakter imajiner alias berbentuk anime itu sedang melakukan 'ehem ehem' dengan panasnya, tentu saja dengan perintah joystick-nya Changmin. Sungjin menelan salivanya dengan gugup, Changmin masih belum menyadari keberadaannya karena namja itu meggunakan headphone yang kemungkinan besar mengeluarkan suara-suara menggiurkan.

"C-changmin Hyung…" Sungjin menepuk pelan bahu Changmin dan membuat namja itu terlonjak kaget.

"Su-Sungjin… Aigoo, mengapa kau bisa sampai disini?" Changmin mematikan gamenya dan menetralisir bentuk wajahnya yang mesum itu.

"Kyuhyun Hyung mencarimu, dia mengajak kita pulang" jawab Sungjin pelan dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Suasana berubah menjadi sangat canggung saat Changmin juga keluar dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Mian, kau sampai menontonku memainkan game itu. Hehe" Changmin mencoba mencairkan suasana dan menepuk bahu Sungjin pelan.

"Gwaenchanha, aku juga pernah memainkan game seperti itu, tapi aku lebih suka menonton video aslinya. Hahaha" Sungjin terkikik kecil saat ia malah membuka rahasia kecilnya kepada Changmin.

"Woah, kau ternyata yadong maniac juga yah. Aigoo, tak kusangka sesuatu tersimpan rapi dibalik wajah polosmu itu. Haha" Sungjin dan Changmin saling menceritakan pengalaman hal-hal yadong dengan bisik-bisik selama perjalanan menuju parkiran tempat mobil Kyuhyun terparkir. Si pemilik mobil sudah didalam mobilnya dan menatap Changmin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Yah, kau lama sekali, ShimChang!" gerutu Kyuhyun saat Chang-Jin masuk kemobilnya.

"Mian, Kyu. Aku terbawa suasana. Haha" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. "Sungjinnie, koleksimu banyak gak?" bisik Changmin ke Sungjin yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Lumayan lah Hyung" balas Sungjin sambil memperlihatkan isi handphonenya, ada beberapa folder tersembunyi dengan ratusan video yadong didalamnya.

"Waow! Aku tak menyangka kau semesum ini, Sungjin-ah!" pekik Changmin saat melihat isi handphone Sungjin.

"Mwo? Kau maniac juga?" ucap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Sungjin hanya tersenyum malu dan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ck, dasar kalian berdua" cibir Kyuhyun pelan.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka sampai di rumah Sungjin. Sungjin mempersilahkan sunbaenya yang baik kepadanya itu untuk mampir sebentar, namun Kyuhyun menolak halus, ia tak ingin dijewer Ahra lagi karena terlambat pulang.

"Ah, arasseo. Hati-hati dijalan, Hyungdeul. Gamsa"

"Ne. Bye, Sungjinnie! Besok jangan lupa bawa flashdiskmu, ne?! Hahaha"

"Ne, Hyung!" Sungjin melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Kyuhyun mulai menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Baginya hari ini cukup menyenangkan, ditraktir makan siang dan main game dan diantar dengan mobil mewah. Bukankah itu hebat sekali?

*Cho's House*

"Selamat datang, namjaku sayaaaaang~" Ahra langsung memeluk tubuh jangkung sang Dongsaeng sedetik setelah namja itu membuka pintu, bahkan Kyuhyun belum sempat membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan salam.

"Noona, kau lebay" Kyuhyun mencium pipi Noonanya yang cantik itu dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kan itu karena Noona menyayangimu, Kyuhyunie sayang" Ahra menarik Kyuhyun ke sofa dan melepaskan tas ransel Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan buku itu.

"Kau aneh sekali Noona" delik Kyuhyun penuh selidik. Ahra menyunggingkan senyum evilnya dan menarik kerah Kyuhyun hingga ia wajah mereka amat sangat dekat. Kyuhyun terkejut, agresif sekali Noonanya ini.

"Noo-Noona~" Kyuhyun semakin curiga dengan sikap sang Noonanya yang benar-benar aneh itu.

"Beritahu aku siapa yeoja cantik ini" Kyuhyun terkejut matanya tak lagi berhadapan dengan wajah sang noona melainkan berhadapan dengan layar handphonenya yang menampilkan wajah putih mulus pujaannya.

Gulp.

Entah kapan handphonenya sudah berpindah tangan ke Ahra dan HELL! Darimana Noonanya tahu hal ini?!

"Beritahu aku siapa calon adik iparku yang sudah membawa Kyuhyun tersayangku ini menjadi normal kembali?"celoteh Ahra dan masih memainkan handphone didepan Kyuhyun yang masih menampilkan wajah melongo bin babo.

"Beritahu Umma siapa calon menantuku yang manis ini, Kyu~" dan sekarang ia tahu, Ibu dan anak dihadapannya ini telah bersekongkol.

Gulp.

"Di-dia~~"

*TeBeCeh*

Akhirnya Chapter 3 selesai juga saya laksanakan(?). Haha, mian yang readerdeul, Fem kemarin ga bisa nulis, soalnya sibuk ujian dan saat itu juga lagi gak ada ide. Jadilah seperti ini hasilnya, ide yang pas-pasan dan tanpa KyuMin moment. Fem janji deh, Chapter depan bakal ada moment Kyumin yang cetar membahenol kayak butt mereka berdua#plak plak

Bagi yang menunggu pasangan yadong maut kita alias HaeHyuk, rencanyanya bakal Fem masukin juga di Chap depan. Moga-moga aja idenya gak meleset jauh jadi couple yadong maut kesayangan kita itu bisa nongol.

Ya syudah, hanya ini yang bisa saya sampaikan, mohon maaf jika ada EYD yang salah dan typo yang bertebaran dengan indahnya. Saya tidak butuh bash, kalaupun ada yang mau berkomentar pedas tidak apa-apa asalkan jangan terlalu pedas#loh?

Review juseyoooo~~


	4. Chapter 4

Author:

Rated : T

Casts : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungjin, Shim Changmin, Victoria Song, Super Junior members, and other (maybe)

Pairing : So pasti KyuMin, ChangVict, HaeHyuk.

Disclaimer : All cast are belongs to God, their parents, and themselves. Pengecualian untuk Kyuhyun, dia milik saya dan Sungmin#dorr!

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Warning : YAOI, Boys Love, typo sexy(?) bertebaran kayak ranjau Perang Dunia II, gaje, OOC, penistaan manis(?) untuk para cast yang saya pinjam di fict ini.

Summary : "Woah! Kau cantik sekaliiii~~~ Maukah kau pacaran denganku? - Dasar bocah labil! Aku ini mahasiswa dan masih cukup waras untuk menolak namja ingusan sepertimu"- KyuMin

~~Prakata~~

Annyeoooong :)

Saya balik lagi dengan lanjutan chapter 4-nya. Semoga semua suka :D

Hidup Kyumin! Joyers Berjaya!

**Hey,Pretty!**

- Kisah chapter sebelumnya :) -

*Cho's House*

"Selamat datang, namjaku sayaaaaang~" Ahra langsung memeluk tubuh jangkung sang Dongsaeng sedetik setelah namja itu membuka pintu, bahkan Kyuhyun belum sempat membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan salam.

"Noona, kau lebay" Kyuhyun mencium pipi Noonanya yang cantik itu dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kan itu karena Noona menyayangimu, Kyuhyunie sayang" Ahra menarik Kyuhyun ke sofa dan melepaskan tas ransel Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan buku itu.

"Kau aneh sekali Noona" delik Kyuhyun penuh selidik. Ahra menyunggingkan senyum evilnya dan menarik kerah Kyuhyun hingga ia wajah mereka amat sangat dekat. Kyuhyun terkejut, agresif sekali Noonanya ini.

"Noo-Noona~" Kyuhyun semakin curiga dengan sikap sang Noonanya yang benar-benar aneh itu.

"Beritahu aku siapa yeoja cantik ini" Kyuhyun terkejut matanya tak lagi berhadapan dengan wajah sang noona melainkan berhadapan dengan layar handphonenya yang menampilkan wajah putih mulus pujaannya.

Gulp.

Entah kapan handphonenya sudah berpindah tangan ke Ahra dan HELL! Darimana Noonanya tahu hal ini?!

"Beritahu aku siapa calon adik iparku yang sudah membawa Kyuhyun tersayangku ini menjadi normal kembali?"celoteh Ahra dan masih memainkan handphone didepan Kyuhyun yang masih menampilkan wajah melongo bin babo.

"Beritahu Umma siapa calon menantuku yang manis ini, Kyu~" dan sekarang ia tahu, Ibu dan anak dihadapannya ini telah bersekongkol.

Gulp.

"Di-dia~~" Kyuhyun gugup bukan kepalang. Ia merasa terlalu cepat baginya untuk mengakui cinta manisnya itu kepada makhluk paling kepo dihidupnya ini.

"Dia?" Tanya Umma Kyu dan Ahra bersamaan, mereka berdua sudah sangat penasaran.

"Dia sunbaenya Victoria" jawab Kyuhyun sok tenang.

"Terus?" Tanya Ahra lagi.

"Errr~ Kalian kan sudah bisa menebak kalau aku menyukainya. Huft" Kyuhyun jengah melihat wajah kedua yeoja yang paling disayanginya ini. Bagaimana tidak, keduanya seakan memakan wajah Kyuhyun saking penasaran dan gemasnya.

"Bwahahahahaha. Kau jujur sekali, sayangku~" gelak Ahra saat Kyuhyun gelagapan mengakui perasaannya. Oh ayolah, makhluk tampan kesayangan Umma dan Noonanya ini mana bisa berdusta dan menyembunyikan apapun.

"Ck, kalian menyebalkan" umpat Kyuhyun sambil mengambil ranselnya dan berniat masuk ke kamarnya dan mengistirahatnya tubuhnya.

"Jamkkanman. Siapa nama si manis ini? Omona~ Bahkan dia lebih manis dariku" celoteh Ahra yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun semakin menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Aegyo gagal, eoh?

"Sungmin" jawab Kyuhyun simple dan menapaki anak tangga.

"Sungmin, nama yang manis" puji Umma Kyuhyun dan sesekali melirik foto Sungmin di handphone Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya satu lagi, dia itu namja, bukan yeoja" teriak Kyuhyun di lantai dua dan menutup pintunya. Bersamaan saat itu …

"MWOOO?! NAMJAAA?!" Teriak Cho Hanna dan Ahra kompak.

*Lee's House*

"Sungjin-ah~ Mian Hyung tak sempat menjemputmu tadi… Hyung harus latihan untuk drama musical" Dua bersaudara paling akur sejagad raya, Lee Sungmin dan Sungjin sedang menikmati waktu ngeteh sore mereka dengan tenang di depan televisi. Kemana orang tua mereka? Entahlah, kencan mungkin #plakk

"Gwaenchanha, Hyungie. Lagipula aku tadi diantar sunbaeku itu. Ya ampuun, aku baru tau kalau mereka super duper keren! Kyu hyung bahkan membeli mobil keren dengan uangnya sendiri!" Sungjin kembali bersemangat saat menceritakan dua sahabat sekaligus seniornya itu. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, jarang-jarang sang dongsaeng yang pendiam bisa keantusias ini.

"Woah, keren sekali yang namanya Kyu itu. Memangnya dia mendapatkan uang dari mana? Membobol bank? Haha" puji Sungmin dan mengacak rambut Sungjin.

"Ck, aniya Hyung. Dia itu sudah setara dengan gamer professional. Dia memenangkan mobil keren itu dari kejuaraan game se-Asia yang pernah aku ikuti setahun dulu itu, Hyung. Tapi kau tahu sendiri bahkan aku sudah tersingkir di babak penyisihan. Dan hebatnya dia mendapatkan juara kedua dan mendapatkan mobil itu"

"Woah, ternyata hidup dari game toh. Haha. Anak itu hidup dengan keberuntungan, Jin-ah"

"Keberuntungan karena nasibnya selalu mujur dan otaknya terlampau cerdas. Saat dia berada dikelas 2 dia bahkan memenangkan medali emas olimpiade matematika. Keren kan?" Sungmin berfikir sebentar, anak yang diceritakan Sungjin benar-benar beruntung. Dia merasa minder sendiri, pasalnya Sungmin termasuk lemah dalam hitung-hitungan namun kuat dalam seni.

"Ck, dia harus bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang sudah menciptakannya sesempurna itu. Apa dia tampan?" Sungjin mengangguk, lagi-lagi Sungmin tak habis pikir. Memangnya ada namja super perfect seperti itu?

"Bahkan dia sangat tampan dan kharismatik, Hyung. Tak hanya yeoja, bahkan banyak namja manis yang mengharapkannya untuk menjadi Seme mereka. Mereka mengatakan feromon Kyu Sunbae sangat kuat. Huft, untung saja aku masih menyukai yeoja. Hahaha"

"Mwoya?! Ck, pasti dia playboy" judge Sungmin sesuka hati. Entah mengapa ia merasa penasaran dengan namja yang diceritakan Sungjin.

"Aniya, dia bahkan tidak pernah pacaran. Kyu Sunbae terlalu sibuk dengan 'dunia'nya. Hahaha"

"Huft, sudah jelas. Namja penyuka game itu semuanya membosankan" ejek Sungmin sambil mengambil cake dari piring Sungjin.

"Ya Hyung! Aku tidak membosankan dan Aish, jangan mengambil kuekuuuuuu!"

"Hahahahaha :D Kau membosankan, dongsaeng-ah!" Dan sore itu ditutup dengan Sungmin yang berlari-lari dikejar Sungjin mengelilingi rumah mereka -_-

*KyuMin's Love is SUPER Real*

Minggu pagi yang tenang, dimana dua makhluk jangkung bin tampan KyuChang menikmati pagi minggu ini di teras kediaman Cho. Terlihat Cho Hanna sang Umma Kyuhyun sedang sibuk menyirami tanaman kesayangannya, sedangkan Noona Ahra sedang mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Yang jelas penampilannya hari ini cantik sekali.

"Noona, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun setengah tidak peduli. Ia kembali khusuk dengan i-pad hitamnya dan menggumamkan beberapa hal aneh. Bahasa program mungkin.

"Aku sedang ada acara special dengan tutor biolaku, Kyuhyunie sayang~ Seharusnya kau bawa namja manis itu kencan" Ahra memilih duduk disebelah Kyuhyun dan merebut I-pad yang membuat sang adik itu tidak focus padanya. Changmin? Ia sibuk sms-an entah dengan siapa dan tetap focus memamah biak dari toples-toples penuh cemilan yang disediakan Umma Kyu.

"Ck, dia trauma bertemu denganku Noona~" jawab Kyuhyun malas

"Wae?" Tanya Ahra bingung. Ia suka sekali melihat Kyuhyunnya cemberut begini.

"Kyunie sudah mencium pipi Minnie-nya itu dua kali, Noona. Hahaha" Changmin tiba-tiba menjadi juru bicara. Mendengar Changmin menyebut kata 'mencium' wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sangat mesum. Ia tentu saja masih ingat bagaimana rasanya mencium pipi gembul mulus dan wangi milik Sungmin.

"Mwoya?! Yack, kau ini agresif sekali, Kyu" Ahra yang terlalu –dan selalu- gemas dengan tingkah Kyuhyun akhirnya melayangkan pelukan posesif miliknya ke tubuh kurus sang dongsaeng.

"Noona~ berhenti memelukku seperti ini~ Sesshaakkhh~~" Kyuhyun mencium pipi Ahra dan yeoja cantik itu melepaskan Kyuhyun. Penawar kelakuan Ahra kalau sedang kumat adalah kecupan dari bibir Cho Kyuhyun -_-

"Aigoo~ Dongsaengku manis sek-"

"Kyuhyunie! Ah, annyeong Eomonim, Eonni, Changminnie~ Aigoo, aku boleh minta tolong padamu, Kyu?" Tiba-tiba sosok yeoja berambut blonde masuk ke pekarangan rumah Kyuhyun dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia membungkuk hormat ke Umma dan Noonanya Kyu. Yeoja itu, adalah yeoja yang bisa membuat Changmin melupakan makanannya. Buktinya kue kering yang bertengger manis ditangannya jatuh dengan naasnya di lantai.

"Noona~" lirih Changmin. Ia sungguh terpesona dengan sosok Victoria yang masih terngah-engah akibat berlari. Yah, rumah mereka bertiga berdekatan.

"Ada apa, Vict?" Tanya Kyuhyun santai. Ia masih mendorong-dorong tubuh Ahra yang selalu ingin menundukkan Kyuhyun dibawah kuasanya.

"Aku terlambat untuk latihan musical. Maukah kau mengantarku? Jebalyo~ Motorku tiba-tiba mogok, kyu~" Victoria menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan bersikap memohon yang sangat imut. Changmin hampir saya meneteskan aliran panjang salivanya ke lantai jika ia tidak ingat dengan yang namanya 'image'.

"Jamkkanman, apa disana ada Ming-ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan aura yang berubah drastis.

"Ne, tentu saja ada dia. Ayolah~ Aku akan dimarahi Chul Oppa kalau terlambat" desak Victoria dan menarik tangan ChangKyu.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Tunggu sebentar, aku ambil kunci mobil dulu. Kupastikan kita semua akan sampai disana 10 menit lagi"

::

::

Setelah berpacu dengan jarak dan kecepatan, KyuChangToria akhirnya sampai dengan selamat di parkiran kampus. Victoria menarik kedua tangan namja yang menjadi sahabatnya itu dan menyeret mereka ke gedung teater, tempat khusus mahasiswa seni mempraktekkan kemampuan seni mereka.

Jangan bayangkan wajah Changmin, ia sudah memerah akibat tangan halus Victoria dengan mudahnya menggenggam tangannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Masih bereuforia dengan 'apa yang harus aku lakukan jika aku bertemu baby Ming?' di otak jeniusnya.

::

::

"Aigoo, Qiannie! Kenapa bisa terlambat?" Suara lembut seorang namja manis menginterupsi kesibukan Victoria yang sedang melepaskan tasnya dan membongkar kostum yang akan mereka pakai saat pementasan nanti.

"Jwisonghamnida, sunbaenim. Tadi aku meletakkan dimana kostumku, jadi aku harus mencarinya dulu. Maaf~" Victoria membentuk tanda 'peace' dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Gwaenchanha. Lagipula belum mulai latihan kok. Heechul sunbae tadi dipanggil dosen" jelas pemilik suara lembut itu, Sungmin. Victoria tersenyum lega dan memberikan kostum snow white ke Sungmin.

"Bagian pinggangnya sudah kukecilkan, sunbaenim. Mudah-mudahan ukurannya sudah pas"

"Gamsa~ Woah, aku tak menyangka aku akan memakai gaun seperti ini saat pementasan. Ck, Umma dan Sungjin pasti tertawa terbahak-bahak." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya imut dan akhirnya mengundang tawa Victoria.

"Aniya, Sunbae pasti terlihat sangat cantik, mereka tak akan tertawa. Yang ada mereka bakal terperangah nanti. Lihat saja" ucap Victoria pasti. Sungmin akhirnya tersenyum dan menaruh kostum itu di tasnya. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, dua pasang mata menatap –lapar– sang tokoh utama itu dari bangku penonton. Siapa lagi kalau bukan para makhluk super tampan. Kyu dan Changmin.

"Ya Tuhaaan~ SungminKU manis sekali~~" desis Kyuhyun dengan nada gemas. Jemarinya sedari tadi meremas-remas kaleng softdrink yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Sedangkan Changmin hanya diam memandang Victoria dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman#eeaaaa#.

"Vict Noona juga sangat anggun~ Aigoo~" Changmin menatap Victoria dengan wajah memerah dan senyum dikulum. Kenapa dia malah seperti uke yang lagi jatuh cinta? -_-

Kyuhyun merasa sebagai namja paling beruntung yang pernah terlahir di dunia, pasalnya ia sudah mencicipi pipi lembut mulus tanpa jerawat dan komedo milik Sungmin dan sekarang ia dengan leluasa bisa menatap sosok tercinta tanpa halangan. Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh (mesum) melihat Sungmin yang sesekali mengeluarkan aegyo dadakan yang bisa membuat jutaan manusia terkena anemia mendadak akibat mimisan. Dengan poni yang diikat keatas dan baju kaos dengan leher rendah, Sungmin malah terlihat seperti anak TK yang kesasar di kampus. Bibir merah merona miliknya sibuk komat-kamit menghafal naskah dan sesekali menyeruput minuman ditangannya. Kyuhyun merasa amat menyesal jika seandainya ia tak datang kesini.

"Kyu, berkedip" tepukan di bahu Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari pikirannya yang sudah terbang melayang-layang diudara. Ia menoleh ke samping, dan seorang namja berambut coklat muda duduk disampingnya tanpa permisi.

"Yah, Hyukjae hyung. Kau mengagetkanku, babo!" tinjuan cukup keras dari Kyuhyun mendarat di lengan tak berotot milik sang sepupu, Hyukjae itu.

"Yah, jangan sakiti Hyukie-ku!" teriak seorang namja tampan yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengelus lengan Hyukjae yang ditinju Kyuhyun.

"Ck, Ikan hyung(?), salahkan sendiri 'kekasih' monyetmu itu yang mengagetkanku. Dasar couple aneh" ejek Kyuhyun dan kembali menikmati pemandangan montok(?) dihadapannya.

"Kau tak berkedip memandangi Qian, kyu?" Tanya Hyukjae yang lagi-lagi menghancurkan konsentrasi Kyuhyun dalam menatap dan merekam objek bohay nan aduhai diatas panggung itu.

"Aniya" jawab Kyuhyun malas. Sekarang matanya semakin peka menatap Sungmin yang sedang menyeka keringat di keningnya. Ya tuhan, lutut Kyuhyun hampir tak berdaya rasanya saat memandang cara Sungmin menyeka keringatnya dengan efek slowmotion.

"Trus siapa?" Tanya Donghae yang mulai tertarik ke arah pandangan Kyuhyun.

"Oh, Sungmin Hyung kah?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia terlalu fokus memperhatikan sekecil apapun yang Sungmin lakukan.

"Ne, Sungminnie~" ulang Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang benar-benar antusias. HaeHyuk saling memandang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kyu, kau menyukai Sungmin Hyung?" Tanya Hyukjae dengan nada menggoda

"Tebakanmu benar, Yadong Hyung. Aigoo, dia manis sekaliii~" Hyukjae sweatdrop -_-"

"Kau butuh bantuan kami, Kyu?" Tanya HaeHyuk dengan wajah kompak, wajah yang ada maunya.

"Aniya. Tidak sekarang. Aku bisa membuatnya takluk tanpa bantuan kalian" jawab Kyuhyun percaya diri. "Eh, tapi boleh juga. Apa kalian kenal dekat dengannya? Apa saja yang disukai Minnie dan apa yang tidak disukainya?"

"Tapi tidak gratis, Kyuhyunie~"

"Aish, arasseo. Nanti kubayar"

"Bagus!" ucap HaeHyuk kompak sambil berhigh-five ria.

"Dasar couple maruk" umpat Kyuhyun lagi.

::

::

"Snow white! Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padanya?!" Pangeran William yang diperankan Victoria mendekati balok kaca tempat Snow White tertidur. Ketujuh kurcaci yang berada disana hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu menatap gadis berkulit seputih salju yang sudah berbaik hati mengurus mereka dengan penuh cinta itu.

"Hiks… Snow White… diracuni, Yang Mulia Pangeran~" cicit kurcaci paling bungsu. Kurcaci itu membuka penutup balok kaca itu. Pangeran shock, gadis yang dicintainya saat ini tertidur dengan sangat tenang namun terlihat begitu pucat. Sungguh, ia begitu merindukan warna merona yang biasa ia lihat dari pipi putih sang Snow White.

"Snow White~ Bangunlah sayang~ Aku disini. Siapa yang tega meracunimu?" Pangeran bermonolog, ia meraih jemari lentik sang Putri dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Menghantarkan rasa hangat dari tubuhnya kepada yang tenang tertidur didepannya. Perlahan William mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Snow White. Sungguh, berminggu-minggu mencarinya di tengah hutan membuatnya begitu khawatir, terlebih saat ia mengetahui keadaan Snow White yang sangat mengkhawatirkan seperti ini.

"Kau tahu? Selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Melihatmu bermain di taman dengan burung-burung dan kelinci yang sangat setia berteman denganmu. Kumohon, bangunlah~ Aku mencintaimu" ucap William lirih dan mencoba mencium bibir Snow White. Belum sempat bibir sang Pangeran mencapai bibir Snow White. Tiba-tiba…

"**ANDWAEEEEE!"** Teriak seseorang dibangku penonton dengan suara sangat lantang. Semua orang yang menonton latihan mereka termasuk para pemain sendiri kaget bukan kepalang. Terutama Sungmin dan Victoria yang nyaris berciuman.

"Mwo?! Ada apa?" Sungmin yang tidak tahu menahu karena sedari tadi berakting tertidur kini sudah duduk dan mencari-cari sumber kerusuhan.

"Ups, mianhae Sunbae. Anak buah(?)ku membuat kerusuhan sepertinya. Aigoo, Kyuhyunie~" Victoria menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan membungkuk penuh penyesalan ke seluruh yang ada di aula itu.

"Eoh? Anak ingusan itu lagi?" desis Sungmin kesal. "Untuk apa dia kemari?" Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Yang ditatap masih mengambil nafas pendek-pendek. Teriakannya tadi cukup kencang. Changmin mencoba menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk, namun Kyuhyun masih keukeuh untuk berdiri dan menatap kesal kearah MingToria. Bisa dipastikan di keningnya tertulis dengan jelas ekspresi 'GUE BAKAL NGAMUK KALO LO BENERAN CIUM SUNGMIN!'.

"Mianhae, Sunbaenim. Mungkin dia terbawa suasana." Victoria mencoba menenangkan Sungmin yang berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Bocah! Kenapa kau ada disini?!" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal nan imut membara(?). Lihatlah, wajah manis seperti itu mana cocok untuk marah-marah.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu, Ming~" Kyuhyun balik menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tenang. Ia tahu, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menggoda 'korban' manisnya ini.

"Ming? Panggilan macam apa itu? Aish, kau ini kenapa mengganggu?! Kami tak ada waktu lagi, minggu depan harus latihan. Dan sulit mencocokkan waktu untuk latihan dan kau seenaknya mengganggu. Aish, menyebalkan!" Sungmin semakin mencak-mencak dan membuat semua orang yang ada disana ternganga melihat ekspresi emosi Sungmin yang jauh dari kata seram, malah terlihat lucu dan imut.

"Kau sensi sekali, Ming~ Ceritanya curhat nih? Kekeke~ Aigoo, manis sekali~" puji Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum hangat, sungguh itu bukan senyum buatan. Ia tersenyum mengikuti perasaannya yang membuncah saat berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Perasaan senang dan bahagia yang amat sangat.

"Yack, sekarang kau malah menggombal. Ya sudah, ayo lanjutkan Qiannie~ Sampai dimana tadi?" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Andwae. Jangan menciumnya, Vict!" desis Kyuhyun tajam. Victoria kaget melihat aura mengintimidasi yang menguar kuat dari Kyuhyun. Suasana pun berubah emnjadi sangat mencekam.

"Wae?! Aish, kau ini membuang-buang waktu!" Sungmin menarik tangan Victoria yang masih shock tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Jebal, jangan menciumnya Vict" Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Sungmin dari Victoria dan menarik tubuh Sungmin mendekatinya. "Karena aku akan sangat cemburu" titah Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin membeku, bukan hanya efek merinding yang dirasakannya sekarang. Tapi…

Degh…

Degh…

Degh…

Gulp.

Sungmin menelan salivanya dengan susah. Suara berat Kyuhyun ditelinganya itu terdengar …

Errr… Seksi~

"Yah! Kalian yang disana! Ya sudah, kita istirahat makan siang dulu. Setelah itu kita latihan lagi" perintah sang sutradara yang sekaligus berperan ibu tiri Snow White, Heechul.

Teriakan Heechul tadi menyadarkan Sungmin, dan ia kembali grogi. Pasalnya Kyuhyun saat ini mendekapnya, dekat… sangat dekat… bahkan Sungmin bisa merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun menampar area lehernya yang terekspose.

"Noona~ Aku lapar~" Suara Changmin sepertinya benar-benar sukses menyadarkan makhluk-makhluk disana.

"A-ah, baiklah. Kita makan di kantin saja ya. Ayo sunbae, kita butuh energi untuk latihan nanti" ucap Victoria setengah canggung.

"N-ne.." Sungmin tergagap, dan menarik diri dari jangkauan Kyuhyun.

'Gotcha, Sungmin sayang~ I got you 'lil runaway' teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati.

::

::

_TBC_

Happy 137 Day, JOYerdeul~

Banzaaaaiiii!

Mian saya updatenya telat, hehe.

Kemarin gak ada kuota buat ngepost. :3

Baiklah, maaf kalau chap ini kurang greget, agak gak nyambung dan ceritanya maksa. Saya lagi hangover karna terlalu banyak momen KyuMin yang manis akhir-akhir ini. Saya jadi kena diabetes mendadak XD

Saya pake Abang Cinderella jadi cast Ibu tiri Snow White yang terobsesi sama cermin itu. Gimana, seSUJU ga? Hahaha :)

Oleh karena itu, mohon reviewnya readerdeul. Kalo ada yang gak cocok dan saran-saran bakal saya terima dengan tangan terbuka :)

Saranghaeyo, reader-nimdeul :*

-Fem-


	5. Chapter 5

Author:

Rated : T

Casts : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungjin, Shim Changmin, Victoria Song, Super Junior members, and other (maybe)

Pairing : So pasti KyuMin, ChangVict, HaeHyuk.

Disclaimer : All cast are belongs to God, their parents, and themselves. Pengecualian untuk Kyuhyun, dia milik saya dan Sungmin#dorr!

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Warning : YAOI, Boys Love, typo sexy(?) bertebaran kayak ranjau Perang Dunia II, gaje, OOC, penistaan manis(?) untuk para cast yang saya pinjam di fict ini.

Summary : "Woah! Kau cantik sekaliiii~~~ Maukah kau pacaran denganku? - Dasar bocah labil! Aku ini mahasiswa dan masih cukup waras untuk menolak namja ingusan sepertimu"- KyuMin

~~Prakata~~

Annyeoooong :)

Saya balik lagi dengan lanjutan chapter 5-nya. Semoga semua suka :D

Hidup Kyumin! Joyers Berjaya!

**Hey,Pretty!**

- Kisah chapter sebelumnya :) -

"Jebal, jangan menciumnya Vict" Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Sungmin dari Victoria dan menarik tubuh Sungmin mendekatinya. "Karena aku akan sangat cemburu" titah Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin membeku, bukan hanya efek merinding yang dirasakannya sekarang. Tapi…

Degh…

Degh…

Degh…

Gulp.

Sungmin menelan salivanya dengan susah. Suara berat Kyuhyun ditelinganya itu terdengar …

Errr… Seksi~

"Yah! Kalian yang disana! Ya sudah, kita istirahat makan siang dulu. Setelah itu kita latihan lagi" perintah sang sutradara yang sekaligus berperan ibu tiri Snow White, Heechul.

Teriakan Heechul tadi menyadarkan Sungmin, dan ia kembali grogi. Pasalnya Kyuhyun saat ini mendekapnya, dekat… sangat dekat… bahkan Sungmin bisa merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun menampar area lehernya yang terekspose.

"Noona~ Aku lapar~" Suara Changmin sepertinya benar-benar sukses menyadarkan makhluk-makhluk disana.

"A-ah, baiklah. Kita makan di kantin saja ya. Ayo sunbae, kita butuh energi untuk latihan nanti" ucap Victoria setengah canggung.

"N-ne.." Sungmin tergagap, dan menarik diri dari jangkauan Kyuhyun.

'Gotcha, Sungmin sayang~ I got you 'lil runaway' teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati.

- Hey, Pretty Chapter 5-

Senyum bahagia masih setia menghiasi wajah tampan magnae keluarga Cho. Sang Umma dan Noona tercintanya semenjak tadi saling melempar pandangan penasaran. Namja satu-satunya dikeluarga itu setelah Cho Younghwan itu benar-benar membuat seisi rumah bingung. Changmin yang dimintai keterangan –lebih tepatnya diinterogasi- sesaat mereka berdua + Victoria pulang dari latihan dramus saja hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya, ia juga tak yakin apa yang membuat mood Kyuhyun meledak dan mengeluarkan aroma flower-flower dan aura love-love itu.

"Mungkin karena dia ketemu 'doi'nya, Umma" Ahra mencoba mengambil kesimpulan. Dia tahu sendiri bagaimana bahagianya jika anak ingusan(?) seperti Kyuhyun baru yang merasakan namanya euphoria cinta pertama.

"Hmm… Mungkin saja" Kedua ibu dan anak itu hanya bisa melepaskan pandangan aneh ke arah si bungsu yang semenjak tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa dimakan. Jangan bayangkan bentuknya seperti apa sekarang -_-"

"Kyuhyun-ah~ Jangan diaduk begitu makanannya. Cepat makan, nanti dingin" Umma Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun mencoba menyadarkan sang putranya yang tampan itu dari lamunan manisnya.

"Hmm, ne Umma~" balas Kyuhyun pelan. Namun bukannya makan, dia malah melanjutkan acara aduk-mengaduk yang ada dipiringnya itu. Ahra dan Umma Cho hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Umma~ Rasanya disuapi itu seperti apa ya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh, otaknya membayangkan adegan slow motion Sungmin menyuapi Kyuhyun di taman bunga(?). Mari kita intip apa yang ada diotak Kyuhyun . . .

#In Kyuhyun's Dream#

"Kyuhyun-ah~" suara lembut menyapa telinga Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu terperangah, melihat sosok manis menghampirinya dan mengecup pipinya. Kyuhyun langsung blushing parah */*

"Hm, iya Ming~" balas Kyuhyun tak kalah lembut. Bibirnya makin terkembang melihat yang ia panggil 'Ming' itu membawakan kotak bekal untuknya.

"Ayo kita makan bersama. Mau kusuapi?"

"Te-tentu saja~"Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada malu-malu srigala. Sungmin yang mendengarnya kembali mendaratkan kecupan dipipi Kyuhyun lagi.

"Arasseo. Ayo buka mulutnya~~ aaaaa~~~" Sungmin meletakkan banyak sayuran dalam sendok yang akan disuapkan ke Kyuhyun.

"Hmm… nyam nyam… Kok ada rasa sayur ya Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun setengah sadar.

"Kyu harus banyak makan sayur biar aku makin cinta #eeaaaa" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa . Oh Em Jihh! Uri baby Kyu akhirnya bisa makan sayuuurr!"

JDUARRR!

Akhirnya khayalan flower-flower Kyuhyun musti kandas ditengah taman bunga(?) oleh teriakan Ahra.

"Yack! Apa-apaan ini?" Kyuhyun merasakan hal aneh didalam mulutnya, ia yakin sekali itu adalah sayur bayam yang ia benci setengah mati. Kyuhyun mengernyit tak suka dan berniat memuntahkannya, namun telapak tangan Ahra sudah stand by menutupi mulut Kyuhyun.

"TELAN!" Perintah mutlak Ahra secara otomatis membuat Kyuhyun menelan sayuran itu dengan terpaksa.

"Uweekk! Gak enak!" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan tubuhnya seketika merinding. Dan kemudian langsung menghabiskan setengah liter susu dihadapannya.

"Padahal kau sendiri yang mau disuapi" Umma Kyuhyun yang merupakan 'tersangka' penyuapan sayuran itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sang bungsu yang semakin aneh karena rajin melamun.

"Tapi kan Umma tau sendiri kalau anakmu yang tampan sejagad raya ini tak suka sayuran~"

PLAKK!

Jitakan nikmat dari tangan Cho Ahra mendarat di ubun-ubun Kyuhyun dengan manisnya.

"Noona jahat~" sungut Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang berasap.

"Makanya jangan mengharapkannya lewat lamunan, babo. Rebut hatinya. Kau ini namja atau apa sih? Sikapmu seperti yeoja ingusan yang baru jatuh cinta" Ahra merangkul bahu sang adik dan memberikan kecupan manis di pipi berjerawat cinta milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu? Aku menyukai 'namja'mu itu. Umma juga. Kuharap kau secepatnya membawanya kerumah ini. Arasseo? Kalau tidak aku langsung menikah dengan Matt tanpa persetujuanmu" ancam Ahra. Dan Kyuhyun makin merengut tak suka.

"Yack! Aku belum menginterogasi bule jadi-jadian itu! Noona tak boleh menikah dengan namja sembarangan!" Okay, sikap posesif berlebihan Kyuhyun kumat lagi _'_

"Makanya, cepat jadikan dia milikmu. Ck, dasar payah" Ahra mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dan kemudian langsung lari ke kamarnya

"YAH! NOONA GENDUT! JANGAN LARIIIII!" Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terduduk tanpa bisa mengejar sang Noona yang sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Kyuhyunie baboooo~~ Wleee~~" Ejek Ahra. Lihatlah, wajah sang magnae menjadi semakin kusut.

"Ck, noona menyebalkan! Ah iya Umma, beneran Umma merestuiku dengan Minnie? Jinjjaya?" Kyuhyun yang melihat sang Umma duduk manis di sofa langsung berlari dan memeluk Ummanya. Bermanja-manja, eoh?

"Asal kau senang Umma juga ikut senang. Memangnya kau mau jodohkan dengan Seohyun?"

"OH, BIG NO, Umma~ Aku tak suka yeoja kecentilan sok polos namun mesum setengah mati dan agresif sepertinya. Dan lagipula kan aku tidak suka yeoja. Hehe" Kyuhyun membaringkan kepala jeniusnya dipangkuan sang Umma. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan kasih sayang sang Umma di kepala dan keningnya.

"Ne. Tapi Umma sempat kaget mengetahui Sungmin itu namja. Jujur, dia manis sekali. Sama sekali tak mirip namja" komentar Umma Kyu. Yang dibelai hanya bisa tersenyum membayangkan Sungmin-NYA.

"Jangankan Umma, aku saja sempat kaget saat Qian mengatakan kalau Sunbae-nya yang kucium itu adalah namja. Dan aku sudah membuktikannya, Sungminnie gak punya buah dada. Ck, meskipun dia manis, dia itu judes sekali, Umma. Aku bingung bagaimana menaklukkannya" curhat Kyuhyun ke sang Umma. Cho Hanna hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengar celoteh Kyuhyun. Baginya jarang-jarang anak ini bercerita panjang lebar mengenai perasaannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menaklukkannya kalau Uri Kyuhyunie kesayangan Umma ini masih manja, huh?" Umma Kyuhyun menyentil hidung mancung Kyuhyun dan kembali membelai rambut sang putra.

"Aku kan Cuma manja sama Umma aja~" Kyuhyun memiringkan badannya dan mencium perut sang Umma. Ia merasa bersyukur dilahirkan di keluarga Cho yang begitu menyayanginya ini.

"Ara…ara… Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Kyu? Sudah ada penawaran universitas?"

"Hmm, ada beberapa Universitas negeri yang sudah menawarkannya ke sekolah, tapi aku belum tahu jelas, Umma. Kepala sekolah masih belum mengkonfirmasi"

"Hmm, Umma harap jagoan tampan Umma ini lulus dengan predikat baik dan diterima di Universitas yang baik juga" Umma Kyuhyun mencium kening Kyuhyun dan menepuk bahunya.

"Hmm, amiiin~ Umma, doakan aku bisa menikah dengan Sungminnie juga~"

"Ck, kau ini. Sekolah belum kelar sudah meminta menikah"

CTAK!

"Yack, jangan menepuk keningku, Ummaaa~~~"

*Lee's House*

"Apa-apaan sih namja itu? Bocah ingusan itu mesum sekali. Aish, menyebalkan! Yack! Mati saja kau!" Sungmin meninju-ninju bantal gulingnya dan menindih bantal malang itu. Menganggap seolah-olah bantal itu wujud dari orang yang diumpatnya.

"Hyung~ Wae geurae?" Sungjin tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin dan cukup terkejut melihat keadaan Hyungnya itu.

"Aku kesal!"

"Wae? Kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini Hyung emosian banget. Ditolak yeoja kah? Hehehe"

BLETAK! Satu jitakan manis mendarat di jidat Sungjin.

"Ani, jauh lebih menyedihkan dari itu. Hyungmu yang tampan ini dikejar-kejar anak SMA, anak ingusan. Dan yang lebih parahnya dia NAMJA! Sekali lagi, **NAMJA!**" Sungmin bersungut ria, memperlihatkan salah satu aegyo attack yang jarang ia sadari.

"Hyung itu manis seperti yeoja, makanya dikejar-kejar para namja seme" komentar Sungjin sambil melindungi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Yah! Hyung ini tampan, bukan manis! Lagipula apa itu namja seme? Aish, kau ini semakin hari semakin aneh, bergelut dengan game membuat otakmu penuh dengan istilah-istilah aneh. Aish, sudahlah. Hyung lapar" Sungmin yang sedang moody itu meninggalkan Sungjin yang masih shock dengan ucapan sang Hyung.

"Apa-apaan Sungminnie Hyung itu? Tampan dari mananya coba? Tampilan serba pink begitu mana bisa dibilang tampan. Ck, Umma dulu ngidam apa sih pas hamil dia? Aish, sudahlah. Tidak penting"

*Yeomkwang High School*

"Kyu, rambut kita sudah mulai panjang nih. Aku sebagai wakil ketua kedisiplinan menyarankan kalau kita potong rambut setelah pulang sekolah ini. Wah~ Pasti para siswi bakalan heboh tuh. Ck, memang lah. Aku tahu kalau aku ini begitu tampan" Changmin mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berkaca di jendela kantin yang cukup baik memantulkan tampulan wajah tampan dan err~ messy hair-nya yang membuatnya cukup 'HOT' di siang hari itu.

"Hmm, baiklah Wakil ketua kedisiplinan-ku. Aku sebagai Ketua Kedisiplinan menerima saranmu" tanggap Kyu setengah-setengah. Ia malas meladeni Changmin yang sedang bernarsis ria dan memberikan kerlingan mata genit ke beberapa yeoja fansnya dan Kyuhyun tentu saja.

"Annyeong, Hyungdeul~ Mian terlambat. Tadi ada sedikit masalah dikelas. Hehhe. Hyung sudah makan?" Tanya Sungjin dengan masih terengah-engah. Ia membawa senampan penuh makanan.

"Hmm, aku tak lapar, dan Changmin sudah mendapatkan makan siangnya dikelas tadi" jawab Kyuhyun dan menenggak soft drink-nya dengan gaya se-cool mungkin. Ia menunjukkan leher jenjangnya dan membuat beberapa yeoja berteriak histeris dan memotret momen berharga tersebut.

"Woah~~ Hyungdeul keren sekali. Penggemar kalian benar-benar gila. Bahkan saat aku kemari tadi ada yang membicarakan warna pakaian dalam kalian hari ini. Ckck, jeongmal" Sungjin terkekeh geli saat mendengar diskusi 'mesum' para fans pangeran sekolah itu.

"Jeongmalyo? Ah, apa aku sesekali harus menunjukkan merk pakaian dalam atau boxerku?" Tanya Changmin retoris. Kyuhyun semakin muak dengan tingkah sang sahabat.

"Ck, abaikan saja tiang listrik aneh itu. Oh, iya. Nanti pulang sekolah ayo ikut kami ke suatu tempat, kuyakin kau akan sama terkenalnya dengan kami besok pagi. Kujamin" Kyuhyun menyelesaikan tegukan terakhirnya dan mengambil handphonenya, apa lagi kalau bukan menatap foto sang pujaan hati.

"Kita kemana, Hyung?"

"Suatu tempat yang bisa membuatmu jauh lebih tampan"

*Angel's Salon*

"Annyeong, Teukie-Hyung" sapa Kyuhyun saat mereka baru saja melangkahkan kaki ke salah satu salon terkemuka di Seoul.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah. Mau potong rambut?" tawar namja yang kerap disapa Teukie itu. Sungjin sebagai anak baru itu cukup terperangah dengan penampilan Teukie. Namja itu manis, namun ia berani bersumpah kalau Hyungnya jauh lebih manis. Namja dihadapannya ini mempunyai dimple manis di sudut bibir sebelah kirinya. Rambut pirangnya terlihat berkilau dan begitu terawat. Belum lagi wajahnya yang mulus, meskipun ia tak ber-make up.

"Hm, ne Hyung. Dan tolong make-over dia juga, hoobae-ku"

"Aigoo, hey anak manis. Hebat sekali kau bisa akrab dengan makhluk 'dingin' sepertinya" Teukie menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya memutar matanya, tak peduli.

"Ah, Lee SUngjin imnida, Hyung" jawab Sungjin dengan cukup canggung.

"Jangan sungkan begitu. Kyuhyunie, bagaimana kalau dia dulu yang ku-urus? Sepertinya dia butuh penanganan khusus, dia terlihat seperti namja 'nerd'" Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan memilih melihat isi majalah yang berisi mode-mode rambut namja terkini. Sedangkan Changmin sudah kabur ke dalam untuk mencuci rambut.

"Ubah Sungjinnie dengan tangan ajaibmu, Hyung" Okay, Sungjin bersumpah bisa melihat smirk tampan milik Kyuhyun terlukis di bibirnya.

"Arasseo" balas Teukie singkat. Namja manis itu mempersiapkan Sungjin yang akan di make-over. Sungjin hanya bisa terduduk kaku sambil menghadap cermin yang memantulkan wajahnya. Kalau dilihat-lihat ia cukup tampan, tapi yeah… ia tak cukup pandai menata rambut dan penampilannya. Jadianya ia terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Sangat biasa malah.

"Hey, jangan tegang begitu, Sungjinnie~ Ah ya, kulihat rahangmu tegas juga, jadi aku sudah memilihkan gaya rambut terbaik untukmu. Tenang saja, kau akan terlihat semakin tampan" Sungjin tersenyum membalas senyuman dimple dari namja yang mulai fokus memotong helai demi helai rambutnya itu.

*Lee's House*

"Ummaaaa~~ Aku pulaaaaang!" Sungjin pulang ke rumah setelah ditangani oleh tangan lihai sang stylish kebanggaan Kyuhyun, Leeteuk.

"Loh, semuanya pada kemana, sih?" Sungjin berjalan menuju dapur dan menangkap siluet tubuh sang Umma yang sibuk memasak. Hmm, terang saja sang Umma tak menjawab, kedua telinganya disumbat headset, ahh Sungjin bisa mengira sang Umma sedang menikmati lagu trot dari I-pod milik Sungmin. Sungjin menaruh tasnya di sofa dan memeluk Ummanya dari belakang. Dari bau tubuhnya saja sang Umma tahu siapa pelaku yang memeluk tubuhnya itu.

"Sungjinnie~ Kapan pulangnya?" Umma Sungjin menepuk tangan Sungjin yang melingkar manis didepan perutnya.

"Baru saja, Umma" jawab Sungjin pelan.

"Kapan?" Tanya Umma Sungjin lagi. Sungjin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melepaskan headset yang menempel di telinga Ummanya.

"Baru saja, Umma sayang~ Oh iya, Minnie Hyung sudah pulang?"

"Belum. Katanya dia harus latihan drama dulu. Umma tak tahu kapan dia pulangnya"

"Ah, arasseo. Baiklah, jadi hari ini aku akan makan siang romantis dengan Ummaku yang cantik ini, ne?" Sungjin membalikkan tubuh sang Umma dan sedetik kemudian Nyonya Lee itu menahan nafas melihat penampilan sang anak.

"Omona~"

"Wae Umma? Aku tampan, kan?" ujar Sungjin narsis. Ia mencium pipi Ummanya yang masih terlihat shock itu.

"Yah, ini benar-benar Uri Sungjinnie kah? Ya Tuhan, kau tampan sekali nak. Kenapa tak dari dulu kau berpenampilan seperti ini?"

"Hahaha, akhirnya Umma memujiku tampan juga. Bagaimana, lebih tampan aku atau Lee MinHo si kurus itu?"

"Ya! Jangan menghina bias Umma! Hmm, Minho masih tampan No.1. Kau nomor 2 saja deh" jawab Lee Kyungsuk santai.

"Aish, selalu saja namja kurus itu yang Umma bela" cibir Sungjin saat menuju kamarnya.

:

:

Keadaan Yeomkwang High School hari ini amat sangat gempar. Bagaimana tidak? Ada razia mendadak yang langsung ditangani oleh Ketua Kedisiplinan dan anak buahnya. Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan dan semakin terlihat tampan setelah mengganti hairstyle-nya hanya memasang wajah dingin dan tenang kebanggaan miliknya. Razia pertama adalah ketertiban seragam, siapapun yang melanggar atau tidak memakai atribut seragam dengan benar akan mendapatkan catatan hitam di Buku Kelakuan. Dan tentu saja catatan hitam itu akan mempengaruhi nilai semester.

"Hyorin-ssi, kau tidak perlu memamerkan property kebanggaanmu disekolah ini. Kau ingin sekolah atau ingin pamer, huh?" Dua buah kalimat menusuk keluar dengan lancarnya dari sela bibir namja Cho itu.

"Apa anda merasa risih dengan ini, Yang Mulia Cho Kyuhyun yang dingin?" Hyorin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, berusaha menggoda Kyuhyun. Sedikit memainkan kancing bajunya atasnya yang sengaja tidak ia kancingkan, apalagi kalau tidak memamerkan belahan dadanya itu.

"Percuma saja, Hyorin-ssi. Sekretaris, catat kesalahannya. Tidak memasang dasi dan kemeja dengan rapi, dan juga panjang rok tidak sesuai dengan peraturan" Changmin mengambil alih perintah dan melanjutkan razia. Kyuhyun hanya menghembuskan nafas kesal, bagaimana tidak, sejak tadi para yeoja yang sudah jelas penggemar beratnya sengaja membuat kesalahan agar bisa mendapatkan sepatah atau dua patah kata dari Ketua Kedisiplinan dan menurut mereka hemat bicara itu.

"Lee Sungjin tak ada kesalahan" Kyuhyun memeriksa Sungjin dan memerintahkan sekretaris mencatat apapun yang yang ia ucapkan.

"Gamsahamnida, Sunbaenim" Ucap Sungjin bersikap –sok- formal.

"Hmm, selanjutnya!" perintah Changmin ke beberapa siswa yang cukup bermasalah.

Suasana pagi yang riuh berubah menjadi sedikit tenang karena razia telah selesai dan Ketua Kedisiplinan menghadap Kepala Sekolah sendirian untuk melaporkan kejadian selama razia tadi. Masih ada 10 menit menuju jam pertama dimulai, Changmin yang bosan ditinggal Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan menuju kelas 10, mencari Sungjin. Tak ayal, lorong kelas 10 menjadi heboh, pasalnya jarang-jarang salah satu pangeran sekolah itu mengunjungi wilayah untuk hoobaenya itu. Di kelas Sungjin pun tak kalah hebohnya, beberapa yeoja yang dulu mengejeknya sebagai namja culun sekarang malah terang-terangan memujinya tampan. Oh, Sungjin bisa besar kepala untuk kedepannya.

"Sungjin-ah!" Teriakan Changmin cukup untuk membuat perhatian seluruh kelas teralih padanya. Yang dipanggil hanya mengulum senyum dan menghampiri Hyung se-paham(?)nya itu.

"Eh, tumben kesini Hyung" Sungjin dan Changmin sekarang berada di kursi panjang didepan kelas Sungjin.

"Aniya, aku sedang bosan. Kyuhyun meninggalkanku sendirian. Ah iya, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Sepertinya kau mulai punya basis fansclub. Hahaha"

"Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu, Hyung. Dulunya saja mengejekku, sekarang malah memuji. Ah, aku memang dasarnya tampan"

"Aish, kau ini"

"Hehhe"

"Ah, iya Sungjinnie. Kau suka gadis jepang?"

"Eumm, lumayan lah. Gadis jepang itu manis dan sederhana, waeyo Hyung?"

"Mungkin kau suka mereka. Lihatlah, ini adalah AKB48! Yang ditengah ini adalah Oshima Yuko, member favoritku. Lihatlah, bukankah ia begitu cantik? Oh, Yuko-chaan~" Jika bukan demi yang namanya IMAGE, Changmin pasti sudah mencium handphonenya sendiri.

"Cantik sih Hyung. Tapi kenapa harus pake bikini sih?"

Plakk!

Changmin berbaik hati memberikan jitakan mautnya di ubun-ubun Sungjin.

"Yack, pelankan suaramu! Ya wajar saja mereka memakai bikini. Kan PV-nya di pantai. Lagipula aku bisa puas memandangi tubuhnya. Aigoo, dia seksi sekalii~~ Yah, kau jangan belagak sok polos begitu Sungjin-ah!" Changmin mengumpat kesal saat ia tahu Changmin sedari tadi tidak mendengarkan ocehan ke-fanboy-annya.

"Ya Tuhan~ Dia manis sekali~" Sungjin berdesis pelan, kornea matanya tak lepas dari sosok gadis mungil dengan rambut berkuncir dua yang berjalan tertunduk mengikuti langkah kaki yeoja paruh baya didepannya. Changmin melihat ekspresi sang dongsaeng yang melongo dengan babonya.

"Ya Tuhan~ Dia manis sekali~" Changmin menirukan ucapan Sungjin. Sungjin berkedip beberapa kali saat sosok manis itu menghilang dibalik lorong.

"Kau menyukai yeoja itu, Sungjinnie?" Semburat merah langsung saja tersembur dengan indahnya di wajah putih Sungjin.

"Pwahahahahahahaha :D Lucu sekali! Aish, aku harus melaporkannya kepada Kyuhyun! Hahhaha" Changmin berusaha menghindari kejaran Sungjin yang masih merona merah. Dan untungnya bagi namja tampan itu bel tanda masuk menyelamatkannya dari amukan remaja mentah yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Aish, dasar Changmin Hyung" Sungmin berusaha menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya dan menahan getaran aneh yang menderu lembut didadanya. "Ngomong-ngomong dia siapa, ya? Dia manis sekali" Sungjin tersenyum senang dan duduk dikelasnya dengan tenang.

"Seonsaengnim, ini laporan razia hari ini. Ada beberapa siswi yang masih memakai rok terlalu pendek dan siswa yang tidak merapikan seragamnya. Dan ada beberapa kasus siswa yang merokok dan memakai anting dan kalung" Kim JooWon, Kepala Sekolah Yeomkwang High School memijit pelipisnya pelan, cukup frustasi dengan kelakuan murid-muridnya yang semakin bandel.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan peraturan baru, Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Annyeong hassimnikka~" Seorang yeoja paruh baya masuk ke dalam ruangan Kepala Sekolah membawa seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil bersamanya.

"Ah, Kyuhyun. Perkenalkan ini putriku, dia adalah siswi baru disini. Aku ingin kau mengantarkannya ke kelas barunya." Kyuhyun mengangguk paham dan pamit keluar bersama gadis itu.

"Dimana kelasmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun singkat. Gadis ini manis, namun percuma saja ia tak tertarik dengan yeoja.

"Kelas 10-B, senpai" jawab gadis itu pelan.

"Kau bisa berbahasa Jepang?"

"_Hai' _(Ya). Saya pindahan dari Jepang, senpai-eh Sunbaenim" gadis itu tersenyum malu akan keceplosannya. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan lintas bahasa Jepang-Korea seperti saat ini.

"Ah, dari Jepang ya… Eumm, ini kelasmu. Tunggu sebentar, aku panggilkan seonsaengnim yang akan mengajarmu" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu yeoja itu pelan.

"Ne, Sunbae…" cicitnya lemah.

Di sudut kelas, Sungjin memandang seonsaengnimnya dengan bosan. Pagi-pagi belajar sejarah, yang benar saja! Pelajaran ini membuatnya mengantuk luar biasa. Ia melempar pandangan ke jendela, semoga saja ada yeoja cantik sekadar lewat atau apapun yang bisa mengalihkan kebosanannya didalam kelas ini. Ia juga harus berkonsentrasi pula untuk menghindari kedipan nakal siswi-siswi dikelasnya. Ck, inikah yang dirasakan Hyungdeulnya yang super popular itu? Di tengah lamunannya, Kyuhyun melewati lorong kelasnya. Hatinya bersorak girang, ia berharap sepenuh hati kalau Kyuhyun mau membawanya keluar dari kelas yang membosankan setengah mati ini. Namun, didetik selanjutnya Sungjin terkejut luar biasa, Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan dengan yeoja manis yang ia lihat tadi pagi.

"Yeoja itu~"

"Ehm, perhatian murid-murid sekalian. Ketua Kedisiplinan ada pengumuman penting untuk kalian" Seonsaengnim yang sedang sibuk bercerita begaimana hebohnya Perang Dunia II tiba-tiba menginterupsi perhatian seluruh siswanya.

"Maaf mengganggu, Hoobaedeul. Saya secara langsung diperintahkan Kepala Sekolah untuk memperkenalkan classmate baru kalian. Saya harap kalian memperlakukannya dengan baik. Gamsahamnida" Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dengan wajah coolnya, dan tentu saja melempar senyuman khasnya ke Sungjin yang melongo menatapnya.

"Baiklah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Seonsaengnim mengambil alih kendali kelas. Seluruh kelas hening, semuanya menatap satu lagi calon 'selebritis' di YeomKwang High School itu.

"Annyeong hassimnikka, Seonsaengnim, Classmate-nimdeul~ Jeoneun Kim Mayu Imnida. Saya pindahan dari Jepang, nama Jepang saya adalah Watanabe Mayu. Gamsahamnida" Sungjin terperangah, ia merekam dengan jelas nama si mungil yang menginterupsi isi otaknya hari ini. Kim Mayu. Yah, Kim Mayu.

"Cukup perkenalannya. Mayu-ssi, silahkan duduk di sebelah Sungjin-ssi di sudut sana. Karena hanya bangku itu yang kosong" Mayu mengangguk pelan, dan melangkah dengan canggung menuju bangkunya. Sungjin yang mendapati bangku disebelahnya telah berpenghuni hanya bisa memberikan senyum ringan –namun kaku– ke yeoja disebelahnya.

"Sungjin-i-eyo" Sungjin mencoba menghancurkan kecanggungan dengan memperkenalkan diri.

"Mayu imnida" balas Mayu sambil tersenyum tak kalah canggungnya.

"Ya Tuhan~ Jantungku! Jantungku!" Sungjin hanya bisa mengucapkan nama Tuhan dalam hati meminta pertolongan akan detakan jantungnya yang menggila akan keberadaan makhluk manis disebelahnya ini.

'Aku bersumpah, dia yeoja termanis yang pernah kutemukan!'

*TEHBEHCEH SODARAH-SODARAH*

Uhuk,saya datang dengan sejuta cinta readerdeul~~

Aigoo, saya mulai pesimis dengan kekuatan FF ini, humornya mulai garing yah? Ceritanya mulai ngawur dan ngarang yah? Gregetnya kurang cetar yah? Feelnya kurang dapet yah?

Ya Sudah, saya jejelin cinta KyuMin deh biar pada puas :3

Oh iyah, Watanabe Mayu dan Oshima Yuko itu bias saya di AKB48. Mian yah kalo ada yg gak suka kalo Jinnie kesayangan kita saya couple-in sama Mayu. Mayu itu manis loh. Kayak saya :3 hehe

Mohon untuk para reader tercintah untuk memberikan kritik dan saran dan cintanya kepada saya sebagai penulis gadungan ini melalui kotak review yah~

Doain aja saya punya waktu biar saya balesin satu-satu reviewnya. Yang review saya doain cepet dapet jodoh deh #kecupreaderdeul

Butuh Chapter 6?

Silahkan review :*

By Love,

Fem _ Angel Kyu


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, Pretty Chapter 6 :)

Rated : T

Casts : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungjin, Shim Changmin, Victoria Song, Super Junior members, and other (maybe)

Pairing : So pasti KyuMin, ChangVict, HaeHyuk dan couple baru, JinMayu xD

Disclaimer : All cast are belongs to God, their parents, and themselves. Pengecualian untuk Kyuhyun, dia milik saya dan Sungmin#dorr!

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Friendship

Warning : YAOI, Boys Love, typo sexy(?) bertebaran kayak ranjau Perang Dunia II, gaje, OOC, penistaan manis(?) untuk para cast yang saya pinjam di fict ini.

S_Umma_ry : "Woah! Kau cantik sekaliiii~~~ Maukah kau pacaran denganku? - Dasar bocah labil! Aku ini mahasiswa dan masih cukup waras untuk menolak _Namja_ ingusan sepertimu"- KyuMin

~~Prakata~~

Annyeoooong :)

Saya balik lagi dengan lanjutan chapter 6-nya. Semoga semua suka :D

Hidup Kyumin! Joyers Berjaya!

**Hey,Pretty!**

Hari ini merupakan hari tak terlupakan bagi bungsu milik keluarga Lee, Sungjin. Semenjak pulang sekolah ia tersenyum terus-terusan. Dalam ingatannya masih jelas bagaimana ia menghabiskan hari pertamanya dengan siswi baru yang berhasil mencuri hatinya. Kim Mayu si gadis Jepang berkuncir dua.

"Hey, _dongsaeng_ku kenapa, huh?" Sungmin sedikit tertarik melihat keadaan Sungjin yang menurutnya agak aneh hari ini.

"Jatuh cinta" jawab Sungjin simple. Sungmin kaget luar biasa, jujur sekali _dongsaeng_nya ini. Cckckck~

"Siapa dia? Hey, kenalkan pada _Hyung_-mu ini" Sungmin menoel pipi Sungjin gemas. Woah, setahunya ini adalah kali pertama sang _dongsaeng_ merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta.

"Namanya Mayu, _Hyung_. Bahkan ia sangat senang saat aku memberikan nama panggilan khusus untuknya, Mayuyu. Aigoo~ dia manis sekaliiii~" Sungjin yang teringat bagaimana ia menghabiskan seharian disekolah tadi membuatnya sangat gemas. Ia mencubit pipi Sungmin sebagai pelampiasan.

"Mayuyu? Nama yang aneh" desis Sungmin tanpa sadar dan..

PLAKK!

Tepukan kesal mendarat di bahu Sungmin.

"Yah! Jangan mengejeknya. Aish, _Hyung_ menyebalkan!" Sungjin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan memeluk _Hyung_nya.

"Aigoo, kau ini. Sebentar-sebentar kesal sebentar sebentar manja. Kulaporkan pada Mayuyu-mu itu baru tahu rasa" Sungmin mengelus rambut belakang sang adik. Ia tahu Sungjin potong rambut, dan jujur saja itu membuatnya sangat tampan. Namun harga dirinya yang begitu tinggi membuatnya enggan untuk memuji adiknya. Bukankah (menurutnya) dirinya lah yang tertampan?

Drrttt~ Drrtt~

"Hey, ada yang menelfonmu" Sungmin memberikan handphone Sungjin yang tadinya terduduk oleh bokong bohaynya -_-

"Ah~ _Yeoboseyo_ _Hyung_!"

"….."

"_Nde_?! Ah! Nanti setelah persimpangan belok kiri, rumahku di sebelah kanan yang nomor 15, _Hyung_"

"….."

"Ah, _arasseo_. Aku menunggu di depan rumah. _Ne_"

Plip.

"Siapa, Jin-ah?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"_Hyungdeul_ yang kuceritakan itu, _Hyung_. Mereka mau main kesini. Aku juga mau belajar dengan mereka. Ah, aku kebawah dulu ya _Hyung_. Tolong siapkan makanan yang enak~" Sungjin melompat dari ranjangnya dan mencium pipi Sungmin kilat kemudian keluar dari kamar dengan kecepatan tak terduga -_-

"Aish, anak itu" kutuk Sungmin saat sang adik menciumnya tiba-tiba. Sungmin berdiri didepan cermin besar di lemari Sungjin. Kaos pink dipadu celana jeans selutut membuat penampilannya manis sekaligus segar di siang yang panas ini. Sungmin sedikit menyisir rambut sebahunya dengan jemarinya dan sedikit ber-aegyo sebelum ikut keluar dari kamar Sungjin.

"Aish, siang ini panas sekali. Mungkin aku harus menyiapkan minuman dingin untuk tamunya Sungjin" Sungmin bersenandung kecil didalam dapur. Jemarinya terlihat lihai memainkan pisau untuk mengupas dan memotong buah-buahan dan memasukkannya kedalam mangkuk hias. Menurutnya Sungjin dan temannya bisa langsung menyantap buah itu tanpa repot-repot mengupasnya lagi. Ia juga menyiapkan beberapa gelas minuman dingin. Aih, sungguh baik hati Uri Sungminnie ini.

"Ah, silahkan masuk _Hyung_deul" terdengar suara Sungjin mempersilahkan para tamunya masuk. Kyuhyun dan Changmin terlihat cukup canggung saat masuk ke kediaman keluarga Lee yang tak kalah mewah dengan milik mereka.

"Wah, Uri Sungjinnie membawa teman? _Aigoo_, kalian tampan sekaliiiiii~" _Umma_ Sungjin yang baru saja membereskan kamar Sungmin cukup terkejut saat mendapati rumahnya didatangi dua pangeran tampan. Kyuhyun dan Changmin tersenyum lembut dan membungkuk hormat ke _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu.

"_Gamsa, Eomonim_. Kyuhyun _imnida_, dan ini temanku, Changmin" Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri dan kemudian mendapati _Umma_ Sungjin tak berhenti berkedip memandanginya.

"Ah, Kyuhyunie~ Silahkan masuk. Yah, Sungjin kenapa tak bilang akan membawa teman kemari? Jadi _Umma_ bisa menyiapkan yang special untuk mereka" _Umma_ Sungjin mendudukkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun di ruang TV dan pergi ke dapur. Berniat mengambilkan cemilan.

"Ah, _Hyung_. _Umma_ku memang agak fanatik dengan _Namja_-_Namja_ tampan. Maklumlah, _Umma_ku korban drama korea" Sungjin tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ah, _Umma_ku juga sama excitednya dengan _Umma_mu. Aku sudah terbiasa" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Sungjin dan mengeluarkan notebooknya.

"Nah,Jin-ah, kau katanya mau belajar pemograman? Sini biar kuajari" Sungjin mengambil notebooknya yang ada di meja dan memulai pelajaran berharganya dengan salah satu siswa yang sukses mencetak uang seperti Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan di dapur, Sungmin masih sibuk menata gelas untuk dibawa ke ruang tamu. Dan ia harus mengelus dada saat sang _Umma_ malah mengagetkannya yang sedang fokus itu.

"Yack, _Umma_! _Umma_ ini senang sekali mengejutkanku" protes Sungmin. Ia mengeluarkan aegyo kesal versionnya saat _Umma_nya malah menepuk bokong seksinya itu.

"Eh, kau tau? Temannya Sungjin yang datang itu tampan-tampan. _Aigoo_, bahkan ada yang lebih tampan dari Lee Minho! Ya Tuhan, siapa namanya tadi? _Umma_ lupa. Ah, ini untuk mereka? _Umma_ bantu ya?" Melihat _Umma_nya yang terlalu excited seperti ini membuat Sungmin semakin penasaran. Sekeren apa sih _Hyungdeul_ barunya Sungjin itu?

"Sungjin-ah, salin yang baris ke-tiga ini di notebookmu dan kemudian enter. Tunggu perintah selanjutnya dan-…."

"Ah, kalian sudah mulai sibuk yah. Ini diminum dulu. Kalian pasti haus saat menuju kemari" _Umma_ Sungjin duduk disebelah Changmin dan mencubit pipinya. Changmin terlihat shock dadakan setelahnya.

"Ah, _gamsahamnida Eomonim_" jawab Kyuhyun sopan. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa saat melihat Changmin menjadi korban cubitan _Umma_ Sungjin.

"Hey tampan, siapa namamu tadi? _Umma_ lupa" tunjuk _Umma_ Sungjin ke Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Kyuhyun _imnida, Eomonim_."

"Kyuhyunie~ Kau tahu? Kau itu jauh lebih tampan dari Lee Minho. _Aigoo_, kenapa tidak jadi artis saja?" Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa renyah saat membalasnya. Ah, _Umma_ Sungjin semakin terpesona saja dengan tawa Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin yang masih didapur mendengar samar-samar pembicaraan di ruang keluarga itu. Entah kenapa telinganya malah 'menangkap' nama orang yang membuatnya _badmood_ untuk seminggu ini. Sungmin yang selesai dengan cemilan manisnya segera beranjak dari dapur dan membawa nampan penuh kotak makanan ringan dan mangkuk buah.

"Ah, Minnie _Hyung_! Ini _Hyungdeul_ yang kuceritakan padamu itu" Sungjin membantu Sungmin meletakkan nampan di meja dan mendudukkan _Hyung_ manisnya disebelah Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih sibuk menata meja dan begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengetik di notebook Sungjin. Untuk sedetik setelahnya mereka saling merasakan keberadaan masing-masing. Dan…

"_YA!/NEO_?!"

"Eoh?"

"Minimin?" Kyuhyun terkejut setengah mati. Ini? Sungminnya?

"Bocah mesum?!" Sungmin tak kalah terkejutnya. Mata kelincinya membulat lucu dan jangan lupakan jari telunjuk gemuk miliknya sudah berada didepan hidung mancung Kyuhyun.

"Eh? _Hyung_ sudah saling kenal?" Sungjin yang sudah pulih dari keterkejutannya bertanya pelan melihat dua aura aneh yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"_ANIYA!/GEUROM_" Jawab keduanya lagi, dengan kompak. Sungmin semakin memelototkan kedua matanya saat Kyuhyun malah menjawab sebaliknya, berbeda dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Sungminnie, tidak sopan berteriak begitu didepan tamu" Sungmin memberikan tatapan kesal ke Kyuhyun, namun _Namja_ tinggi itu hanya membalas dengan tatapan tenang. Ia ingat petuah dari sang Noona yang menjadi penasihat cinta dadakannya.

'_Kalau dia jutek seperti yang kau katakan itu, hanya ada satu cara. Jangan bersikap agresif dan tarik dia dengan pesonamu, Kyuhyun. Noona yakin namsaengku yang tampan ini bisa menaklukkan calon adik iparku yang manis itu'_

Ucapan Ahra yang terngiang di otaknya terdengar seperti teriakan penonton konser Super Junior yang begitu heboh. Ia merasa didukung oleh jutaan orang. Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum setengah menyeringai. Ia mengeluarkan sedikit _'ultimate-handsome-smile-attack' no jutsu_ miliknya yang bisa membuat _Umma_ Sungjin berpindah fandom dari Minoz menjadi SparKyu. Sungmin yang melihat senyuman yang errr- amat mempesona itu merasa dirinya terintimidasi. Entah kenapa jantungnya menjadi seperti diremas-remas. Terasa nyeri, sesak namun agak menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun berdiri, dan kemudian membungkuk dalam ke arah Sungmin yang duduk terdiam didepannya. Sungmin menatap ragu ke arah _Namja_ yang membungkuk 90 derajat dihadapannya itu. Jantungnya masih berdetak diluar kendali otaknya.

"_Jwisonghamnida_, Lee Sungmin-ssi. Maafkan aku atas kejadian yang kurang menyenangkan bagimu semenjak kita bertemu. Aku minta maaf karena sudah mencium pipimu dua kali, dan mengacaukan latihan drama musikalmu" Kyuhyun benar-benar berseringai ria, dan tak ada satupun yang menyadari seringaian itu.

"_OMO_?!" Dua nada terkejut keluar dari mulut Sungjin dan sang _Umma_. Mereka tak menyangka kalau orang yang selama ini membuat Sungmin uring-uringan adalah _Namja_ tampan dihadapan mereka. Changmin yang menatap adegan langka itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan menganalisis strategi apa yang dijalankan sang _bestfriend_nya ini.

"Jadi, orang yang mencium Sungmin _Hyung_ di jalan itu Kyuhyun _Hyung_?" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama tak menjawab. Kyuhyun kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya ke _Umma_ Sungjin.

"_Jwisonghamnida, Eomonim_. Saya, Cho Kyuhyun, ingin mengakui satu hal. Saya menyukai putra sulung anda" Kyuhyun sedikit melirik ke arah Sungmin yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia benar-benar shock. Dan Sang _Umma_ benar-benar akan pingsan sepertinya.

*KyuMin's Love is Real*

"Lihat! Aku sudah bisa membuat _game_ sederhanaaa!" teriak Sungjin girang. Kyuhyun yang menjadi tutor dadakannya hanya bisa tersenyum puas. Baginya Sungjin tidak sulit untuk diajari. Ia cepat menangkap instruksi Kyuhyun yang cukup rumit. Sungmin yang sibuk menonton televisi bersama sang _Umma_ hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Ini sudah sangat sore dan _Namja_ menyebalkan –baginya– itu masih terlihat santai dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan pulang.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke Changmin yang masih setia dengan toples kue kering. Mulutnya semenjak tadi masih belum berhenti mengunyah. Ia duduk disebelah _Umma_ Sungmin dan sesekali berceloteh beberapa hal-hal yang tidak penting bagi Sungmin.

"Hey, Changmin. Kau tidak merasa aneh berteman dengan bocah mesum itu?" Changmin sedikit tersentak mendengar bisikan dari Sungmin yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Eh? _Aniya_. Kyuhyun itu baik walaupun sangat menyebalkan" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, merasa aneh dengan Changmin. Betah sekali dia berteman dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin dia benar-benar menyukaiku? Hey, dia itu bertampang lumayan. Sia-sia sekali kalau dia menyukai _Namja_" Sungmin agak bergidik saat mulutnya sendiri malah mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Changmin hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan memasukkan sepotong kue kedalam mulut 'eating nonstop' miliknya itu.

"Ada satu hal yang musti kau ketahui, _Hyung_. Kyuhyun itu _Namja_ paling jujur yang pernah kutemui dan untuk pengecualian, dia hanya berbohong untuk mengelabuiku kalau aku ingin meminjam game limited editionnya. Dan untuk hal perasaan, anak itu benar-benar murni. Dia juga sudah tidak tertarik dengan _Yeoja_ semenjak dulu" Changmin kembali memamah biak, memenuhi mulut besarnya dengan kue-kue asli buatan _Umma_ Sungmin.

'Bocah mesum itu…' Sungmin bergumam lirih dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih fokus dengan Sungjin dari kejauhan.

Dan satu hal yang tidak diketahui Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Changmin menyeringai bersamaan.

*KyuMin's Love is Super Real*

"Kyuhyun-ah, tadi Sungmin _Hyung_ menginterogasiku, tahu" Changmin membuka bungkusan besar yang ia terima dari _Umma_ Sungjin saat ia dan Kyuhyun akan pulang tadi. Senyumannya semakin terkembang saat ia melihat banyak sekali makanan yang dibungkuskan itu.

"Ah, aku akan sering-sering main ke rumah Sungjin. _Umma_nya sungguh pengertian. Hahaha"

"Ck, dasar _Food Monster_! Yah, ceritakan apa yang ditanyakan Minimin-ku itu padamu?" Kyuhyun yang sedang fokus menyetir memandang malas ke Changmin yang menciumi setiap bungkus makanan yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Dia tanya apa kau benar-benar serius menyukainya. Dan ia juga bilang kalau kau itu sia-sia sekali malah menyukai dirinya"

"Aigoo~ Sungmin-ku yang perhatian~~ Bagaimana aku tak mencintainya coba? Aish, kau menggemaskan sekali, Ming~" Kyuhyun meremas-remas setir dengan gemas. Changmin hanya memasang wajah tidak peduli dan kembali menikmati waktu indahnya bersama tumpukan makanan yang dibungkuskan khusus untuknya.

***###***

Di mansion keluarga Cho, sang maknae menikmati makan malam dengan keluarga tercintanya. Ia sudah menceritakan pengalaman indahnya hari ini dengan keluarganya. Dan sang _Appa_ hanya bisa menuruti keinginan putra bungsu satu-satunya ini. Sejak dulu toh ia sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu tak tertarik sama sekali dengan _Yeoja_.

"_Umma_, kau tahu? Sungminnie tadi manis sekali~ Aigoo, bahkan dia jutaan kali lebih manis dari _yeoja_-_yeoja_ aneh anak teman _Umma_ yang _Umma_ kenalkan padaku dulu. Aku yakin _Umma_ pasti tercengang melihatnya" Kyuhyun masih belum berhenti menceritakan betapa indahnya sosok yang ia cintai itu. Ahra dan sang _Umma_ hanya bisa tersenyum, mereka mengerti sekali kalau _namja_ selain sang Appa di rumah itu sedang bahagia luar biasa.

"Ne, _Umma_ mengerti. Sekarang cepat habiskan makananmu. Setelah ini kita akan berbelanja, kita perlu baju baru untuk ke suatu tempat" _Umma_ Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan mengelus rambut putranya yang semakin hari semakin tampan itu.

"_Eodi_, _Umma_?"

"Tentu saja ke rumah tunanganku, Kyuhyunie~" Ahra mencolek pipi Kyuhyun. Dan _namja_ itu malah menatap Ahra dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aish, aku bahkan belum tahu seperti apa bule aneh pacarmu itu, Noona. Ck, awas saja kalau dia jelek dan mata keranjang. Tak akan kurestui kalian"

"Hey, Noonamu ini mempunyai _namjachingu_ yang ahli bermain segala alat musik dan sangat tampan! Dan sekali lagi jangan panggil dia bule aneh. Matt tidak butuh julukan seperti itu, Kyunie"

"Terserah. Pokoknya aku harus mengintrogasinya sebelum ia mengambil Noonaku satu-satunya ini" Kyuhyun merajuk, dan memeluk Ahra posesif. Ia membayangkan betapa sepi hidupnya jika Noonanya dibawa kabur dari rumah besar ini.

"_Arasseo_, Kyuhyunie-ku sayang~. Dan sekali lagi, Matt itu _Namja_ baik-baik. Jangan menganggap yang aneh-aneh. _Arasseo_?"

"Eum"

***###***

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bosan malam ini. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik menyentuh kekasih-kekasih elektroniknya itu. Entah kenapa ia malah ingin menyentuh Sungmin#pplakk

"Ah, kenapa tidak terfikir dari tadi?" Kyuhyun menyeringai, mengambil handphonenya dan mengetikkan pesan penting ke nomor yang tak kalah pentingnya.

'Sungjin-ah. Boleh aku minta nomor _Hyung_ manismu itu?'

Dan balasan Sungjin amat sangat membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga bahagia.

Terdengar bunyi nada sambung saat Kyuhyun baru saja mendial nomor baru yang akan menghuni salah satu memori _phonebook_ di _handphone_nya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sangat gugup, meskipun ia tidak berhadapan langsung dengan Sungmin. Ia menunggu telfonnya diangkat dengan sejuta perasaan yang membuncah. Tanpa sadar ia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Entah mengapa menunggu telfon diangkat justru lebih membuatnya gugup daripada bertemu langsung.

"Ah, _yeoboseyo_?" Suara halus langsung menerobos lubang telinga Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba. Nyaris saja Kyuhyun terlonjak akibat terkejut akibat melamun saking lamanya Sungmin mengangkat telfonnya.

"Ehm" Kyuhyun berdehem pelan untuk membersihkan kerongkongannya dari kata-kata mesum yang akan keluar dari mulutnya -_- "Benarkah ini nomor Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang dibuat se-cool mungkin.

"_Ne_. Sungmin _imnida_. _Mian_, ini siapa ya?" Sungmin yang nyatanya baru saja selesai melakukan ritual 'ayo mencuci muka dan memberantas jerawat' masih sibuk meneliti wajah mulusnya di cermin. Sesekali ia mengerucutkan bibir M miliknya.

"Ini calon kekasihmu" Kyuhyun menahan kekehannya, ia tahu sebentar lagi _Namja_ yang berada diseberan telfonnya akan meledak.

"YAH! JANGAN BILANG KAU ITU SI BOCAH MESUM?!" Sungmin tanpa sadar berteriak dan mematahkan cotton bud yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk membersihkan telinga kirinya. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun setelah ini musti membersihkan telinganya juga akibat teriakan Sungmin -_-

"_Nan_ 'bocah mesum' _aniya_, Minimin. Kyuhyun _imnida_" Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil, ia yakin Sungmin bersungut kesal disana.

"Ck, aku tak kenal denganmu" Sungmin memutuskan line telfon secara sepihak dan melempar handphonenya ke kasur.

"Kalau kau menelfon lagi jangan harap aku akan mengangkat telfonmu, _namja_ mesum. Cih" Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya dan kemudian terjun(?) ke tempat tidur, berniat memejamkan matanya setelah seharian berkesal-kesal ria.

'_Ayy~~ Ada pesan masuukk~~ Ada pesan masuuk~~" _Sebuah ringtone dengan suara seorang anak kecil memecahkan kesunyian di kamar seba pink itu. Sungmin membukanya dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun yang mengiriminya pesan.

'_Aku tahu kau tak akan mengangkat telfonku kalau aku kembali menghubungimu, Ming. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, tak baik untuk kulitmu. Dan satu lagi, jangan memasang wajah kesalmu padaku. Aku sudah meminta maaf padamu dan Ummamu, kan? Hmm, aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja. Jaljayo, Minimin. Aku menyayangimu ^^_

_By: Calon kekasih Cho Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun :)'_

"Cih, apa-apaan bocah ini?! Sok-sok memberitahuku. Ah, kau itu menyebalkan!" Sungmin kambali melemparkan handphonenya ke kasur dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

"Aish, kenapa wajah anehnya malah terngiang-ngiang?! Ck, dasar bocah mesum!" Sungmin menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan bantal dan menendang-nendang udara dengan teriakan kesal.

Di luar kamar Sungmin, seorang _namja_ menghela nafas frustasi, dan mengambil handphonenya.

'_Kyuhyunie Hyung, kau harus bertanggung jawab, mood Minnie Hyung buruk sekali malam ini. Dan sepertinya aku akan disembur oleh ocehannya besok pagi'_

-Send-

Hari ini Kyuhyun kembali mengunjungi rumah Sungmin. Kali ini tidak bersama Changmin karena _namja_ pencinta makanan itu sibuk dengan game _limited edition_ milik Kyuhyun yang dipinjamnya. Kebetulan mood Kyuhyun sangat baik, dan membuat Changmin dengan mudahnya mengambil alih game itu.

"_Oseo oseyo_, Kyuhyun _Hyung_" Sungjin membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk. Kyuhyun melihat keadaan rumah lebih sunyi.

"Ah, terima kasih Jin-ah. _By the way_, kau sendirian dirumah?" Kyuhyun sedikit berbasa basi saat Sungjin meletakkan segelas sirup di atas meja.

"Eum. Appa seperti biasa, bekerja di kantor, kalau _Umma_ dan Sungmin _Hyung_ lagi belanja. Biasalah, hanya Minnie _Hyung_ yang bisa diandalkan _Umma_ untuk hal seperti itu" Sungjin mengangkat bahunya dan mengeluarkan laptopnya.

"Ah, begitu ya? Sungminnie itu '_uke_' banget ya. Hahahaha" Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri dan menatap foto keluarga Sungmin di ruang tengah itu.

"Umm. Iya _Hyung_. Minnie _Hyung_ itu memang _uke_ banget, sikapnya aja feminim gitu, tapi tetep aja keras kepala pingin dibilang tampan. Huft" Kyuhyun tergelak, Sungmin tampan? Tampan darimananya? Yang ada dia itu sangat imut :3

"Hahaha, aigoo~ Dia menggemaskan sekali"

"Ah, iya _Hyung_. _Hyung_ beneran suka sama Minnie _Hyung_? Eum, jujur aja Minnie _Hyung_ itu agak paranoid dengan beberapa _Namja_. Minnie _Hyung_ bisa dibilang cukup anti berdekatan dengan _Namja_ yang tidak dikenalnya dengan baik. Hanya aku, Appa dan beberapa teman kecilnya yang bisa mendekatinya tanpa perlawanan" Sungjin mulai mengetikkan beberapa kode-kode aneh bahasa program dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mencerna kata-katanya tadi.

"Kenapa begitu? Apa dia _straight_?" Tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu. Dia agak bingung dengan penjelasan Sungjin tadi.

"_Molla_. Aku tak tahu orientasinya sebenarnya. Dia cukup dekat dengan beberapa _Yeoja_, namun ia malah membuat _Yeoja_ itu merasa seperti memiliki seorang 'eonni'. Minnie _Hyung_ itu baik dengan semua orang, tapi tidak untuk _Namja_ yang tak dikenalnya, apalagi _Namja_ agresif. Minnie _Hyung_ itu trauma dengan _Namja_, _Hyung_"

"Trauma? Apa ada yang menyakiti Minimin-ku?" Kyuhyun merasa sangat sesak. Pantas saja Sungmin sangat kesal padanya.

"Eum. Dulu Minnie _Hyung_ pernah hampir menjadi korban pelecehan oleh seorang ahjussi pedofil, _Hyung_. Padahal umur Minnie _Hyung_ masih 8 tahun"

"Sungmin… hampir menjadi korban pelecehan?! Apa maksudmu?!" Dan satu hal yang Kyuhyun rasakan sekarang. SHOCKED!

_TBC_

Alohaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~

Fem kembali lagi dengan membawa Chapter 6 dari FF Abal nan gaje ini. Bagaimana? Masih gaje kan? Haha, maklumlah bikinnya pas lagi puasa, jadi rada ancur xD

Hmm, dari beberapa review kemaren Fem amat sangat girang, beugh… Gak nyangka reviewernya lebih dari 100 :')#terharu#

Mian yah, kalo banyak typo, banyak kata-kata yg gak nyambung, alurnya melebar, dan ceritanya makin aneh. Sekali lagi maafin yah readerdeul. Mumpung sekarang lebaran loh. Haha

Saya lagi butuh saran untuk kelanjutan FF ini kedepannya. Adakah yg bersedia memberikan ide-nya? Silahkan isi kotak review sesuka hati kalian :D

Akhirul kalam, Minal Aidin wal Faidzin, Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin :D

-Cho Fem, Cho Kyuhyun, dan Cho Sungmin-


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, Pretty Chapter 7 :)

Rated : T

Casts : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungjin, Shim Changmin, Victoria Song, Super Junior members, and other (maybe)

Pairing : So pasti KyuMin, ChangVict, HaeHyuk dan couple baru, JinMayu xD

Disclaimer : All cast are belongs to God, their parents, and themselves. Pengecualian untuk Kyuhyun, dia milik saya dan Sungmin#dorr!

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Friendship

Warning : YAOI, Boys Love, typo sexy(?) bertebaran kayak ranjau Perang Dunia II, gaje, OOC, penistaan manis(?) untuk para cast yang saya pinjam di fict ini.

S_Umma_ry : "Woah! Kau cantik sekaliiii~~~ Maukah kau pacaran denganku? - Dasar bocah labil! Aku ini mahasiswa dan masih cukup waras untuk menolak _Namja_ ingusan sepertimu"- KyuMin

~~Prakata~~

Annyeoooong :)

Saya balik lagi dengan lanjutan chapter 7-nya. Semoga semua suka :D

Hidup Kyumin! Joyers Berjaya!

**Hey,Pretty!**

~Kisah Chapter Sebelumnya~

"Trauma? Apa ada yang menyakiti Minimin-ku?" Kyuhyun merasa sangat sesak. Pantas saja Sungmin sangat kesal padanya.

"Eum. Dulu Minnie _Hyung_ pernah hampir menjadi korban pelecehan oleh seorang ahjussi pedofil, _Hyung_. Padahal umur Minnie _Hyung_ masih 8 tahun"

"Sungmin… hampir menjadi korban pelecehan?! Apa maksudmu?!"

*KyuMin's Love is SUPER real*

"Sungmin… hampir menjadi korban pelecehan?! Apa maksudmu?!" Kyuhyun menggeram, dadanya bergemuruh heboh.

"Ahjussi pedofil itu adalah tetangga kami saat kami di Ilsan dulu. Minnie Hyung memang sering main ke rumah ahjussi itu karena ahjussi itu baik pada Minnie Hyung dan aku" Sungjin menjelaskan dengan pelan, ia bisa melihat aura kebencian yang menguar pekat dari sisi Kyuhyun. Sungjin mengambil beberapa jeda dalam penjelasannya, berharap Kyuhyun tak memotong ceritanya. Dan benar saja, namja itu mendengarkan dengan baik namun dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak baik(?).

"Dan pada suatu sore, Umma yang saat itu masih menggendongku karena aku masih berusia 4 tahun berniat menjemput Minnie Hyung. Namun yang membuat Umma shock adalah keadaan Minnie Hyung yang sudah tak berpakaian lengkap dan-" Penjelasan Sungjin tiba-tiba

"SUNGJINNIEEE~~ UMMA PULAAANG~~"

Gulp. Sungjin menelan salivanya saat ini. Kyuhyun sedikit merubah air mukanya sedikit lebih tenang saat Umma Sungjin berjalan tergopoh-gopoh membawa kantung belanjaan dan menghambur duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Aish, Kyuhyunie~ Kapan datangnya? Kenapa tak memberi tahu dulu?" Umma Sungjin langsung tersenyum manis dan mencubit pelan pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ah, jwisonghamnida Eomonim, saya datang kesini karna Sungjin bilang dia sudah menyelesaikan software gamenya dan sekalian belajar matematika" Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Umma Sungjin dengan penuh bumbu kharisma. Sungmin yang berjalan belakangan hanya mendengus kesal saat mendapati namja yang membuatnya selalu moody-an ini kembali nongkrong dirumahnya.

"Ck, kau lagi ternyata" Sungmin berdecih kecil dan melenggangkan kakinya menuju dapur. "Ya! Umma! Belanjaannya bawa kebelakang! Apa Umma mau memberikan 'tamu kesayangan Umma' itu seikat bayam mentah, huh?" Sungmin menggerutu kesal dan benar-benar menghilang ditelan(?) tembok dapur.

"Ah, mian Kyuhyunie, Umma kedalam dulu ya. Lanjutkan belajarnya dengan Sungjin" Umma Sungjin mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dan menyusul Sungmin masuk kedalam dapur.

"Sungjin-ah. Lanjutkan ceritamu"

"Ne, Hyung. Tapi nanti saja, aku takut Minnie Hyung mendengar"

"Arasseo"

*KyuMin's Love is Super Real*

Dan sekali lagi suasana lorong kelas yang dilewati Sang Ketua Kedisiplinan Yeomkwang High School terasa mencekam. Cho Kyuhyun kembali dalam mood terendahnya, menunjukkan ekspresi dingin dan terkesan mengerikan. Dia bukan lagi terlihat seperti vampire tampan yang diceritakan dari cerita roman picisan vampire-vampire di novel-novel tebal, namun ia malah terlihat seperti vampire pucat yang siap menghisap darah siapapun yang membuat moodnya semakin buruk –tanpa perlu menyentuh dan mengeluarkan taringnya.

"Kyu~" Changmin menyadari perubahan drastis Kyuhyun. Semenjak di perjalanan menuju sekolah, rival sekaligus sahabatnya ini mengacangi(?)nya. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan fokus menyetir.

"Hmm, kuharap kau mengerti Shim Changmin. Aku tak mau bicara untuk saat ini" Kyuhyun tetap berjalan dengan ekspresi wajah super dingin dan suara yang sangat menggetarkan jiwa.

"Arasseo" Changmin membalas pendek dan berjalan dengan tenang disamping Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum membalas senyuman takut-takut dari fans mereka.

'Lee Sungmin~'

**###**##**##**

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi dengan merdunya, membuat seluruh siswa penghuni Yeomkwang High School berteriak heboh, pasalnya mereka sangat kelaparan -_- . Dan sekejap saja, seluruh meja yang ada di kantin elit sekolah itu penuh dengan kumpulan makhluk-makhluk kelaparan. Namun ada satu meja khusus yang tak bisa mereka sentuh sembarangan, meja makan khusus untuk para pangeran sekolah. Dan tentu saja kedua namja terkenal di sekolah itu sudah duduk dengan tenangnya sambil menyesap minuman dingin dan makanan ternikmat disekolah itu.

Drrrrttt …. Drrttt….

Getaran yang lumayan kuat dari handphone Shim Changmin sedikit menginterupsi acara makan-makannya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sejak pagi urung mengeluarkan suaranya hanya memasang wajah tak peduli.

'_Changminnie Hyung, mianhae aku tak bisa ikut makan dengan kalian. Aku menemani Mayuyu ^^'_

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah. Sungjin tak bisa makan bersama kita, dia mau kencan sama yeoja jepang yang diceritakannya kemarin" Kyuhyun hanya berdehem kecil seolah mengiyakan informasi Changmin.

"Ck, kau ini kenapa sih? Ada masalah dengan Sungmin Hyung? Kau ditampar lagi?" Changmin yang sedari tadi lidahnya gatal(?) ingin bertanya pasal kemurungan Kyuhyun seharian ini.

"Aniya" jawab Kyuhyun malas. Ia mengunyah suapan jajangmyun terakhirnya dan meminum jusnya dengan cepat.

"Sungjin menceritakan kejadian mengejutkan mengenai Minimin-KU kemarin" Kyuhyun memandang jendela disebelahnya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Eh? Kejadian apa?" Changmin yang mulai penasaran malah semakin semangat menambah intensitas menyuapnya.

"Minimin-KU dulunya korban pelecehan" bisik Kyuhyun. Jelas sekali emosi dan kebencian tercetak sebagai aksesoris(?) wajah tampannya.

"Jinjjaya? Ya Tuhan… Jangan bilang kalau dia korban namja pedo?"

"Sayang sekali tebakanmu benar, Min" Kyuhyun semakin mengutuk keberadaan namja pedo yang sempat menyentuh Sungmin kecil-NYA itu. Kyuhyun menceritakan kembali apa yang diceritakan Sungjin kepada Changmin. Bagaimana takutnya Sungmin, bagaimana keadaan Sungmin saat ahjussi biadab itu melakukan fingering pada Sungmin kecil. Dan bagaimana kehidupan Sungmin yang selalu menghindar dari namja dewasa semenjak kejadian itu. Dan juga ia menceritakan semenjak itu Sungmin sangat membenci apapun yang berhubungan dengan yang namanya kemesuman dan keyadongan. Dan menurut Sungjin, Hyung manisnya itu selalu merobek buku biologi yang menjelaskan mengenai sistem reproduksi.

"Ya Tuhan, kasihan sekali. Pantas saja dia membencimu, Kyu. Kau itu mesum"

PLAK!

Salam telapak tangan mendarat mulus di puncak kepala Changmin. Tak sadarkah ia? Siapakah yang sebenarnya mesum disini.

"Yaish! Sakit, Kyu!" Changmin meringis sakit dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, pasalnya banyak siswi fansnya yang merekam kejadian memalukan itu.

"Rasakan itu, Shim babo" Umpat Kyuhyun sambil kembali menyeruput jusnya.

"Ck, kau tega … Eh itu kan Sungjin! Hey, Sungjin-ah! Kemari!" Changmin melambaikan tangannya ke Sungjin. Namja mungil itu menatap tak enak ke arah Changmin, wajahnya seolah menunjukkan bahwa 'bagaimana ini Hyung? Aku bersama Mayu tetapi tak ada meja kosong'. Dan kedua sekawan seolah-olah itu memiliki telepati. Dan kemudian Changmin menarik Sungjin+Mayu ke meja miliknya dan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, apa tidak apa-apa?" Sungjin tertunduk malu, ini bukan pertama kali ia duduk di meja terhormat ini, namun ia sudah cukup mendengar bisikan-bisikan buruk dibelakangnya. Terlebih ia membawa anak baru duduk bersama dengan dua pangeran paling dipuja di sekolah ini.

"No problem, Jin-ah" Changmin yang lebih dekat dengan Sungjin-dalam hal-hal mesum- hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Ia lebih tertarik dengan yeoja imut yang duduk disebelahnya –Sungjin duduk dihadapan Mayu dan disamping Kyuhyun–

"Hai, Manis~ Ireumi mwoeyo?" Changmin yang terkenal penggoda itu mulai merangkulkan tangannya ke bahu mungil Mayu. Sungjin yang melihat itu hanya menatap kesal ke Hyung mesumnya itu.

"Eh? Watanabe Mayu imnida, sunbaenim" Mayu membungkuk sedikit dan membuat dua kunciran di sisi kepalanya itu berayun dramatis. Sangat manis dan imut.

"Mayu? Nama yang manis untuk gadis manis sepertimu" Changmin kembali menggoda Mayu dan melihat deathglare penuh kecemburuan di mata Sungjin. Kyuhyun yang melihat aksi bestfriendnya sejak lahir itu hanya menyeringai ria, ia tahu Changmin hanya mengerjai Sungjin.

"Hyuuung~" Sungjin menggeram lemah dan menatap tajam lengan Changmin yang bertengger manis di bahu Mayu.

"Ah, sepertinya ada yang marah kalau aku merangkulmu, Manis~" Changmin memainkan rambut Mayu dan membuat yeoja itu sedikit takut.

"Ck, kau menakutinya, Changminnie" Kyuhyun mulai bersuara dan menjentik kening Changmin.

"Ah, aniya Sunbaenim" Mayu tersenyum manis dan menatap Sungjin yang masih melayangkan tatapan kesalnya ke Changmin.

"Sungjin-kun kenapa?" Tanya Mayu pelan.

"Ah, aniya. Lanjutkan saja makannya, Mayuyu" Sungjin tersenyum –terpaksa– dan melanjutkan makannya juga.

**KyuMin's Love is SUPER REAL!**

Hari ini adalah salah satu hari yang penting bagi Sungmin. Hari ini, hari pertunjukan drama musical tercetar mereka. Snow White and The Magic Mirror Crossdress Version. Sungmin terlihat cukup puas dengan penampilan wajahnya, wajah mulusnya sudah dipoles dengan make-up. Berkali-kali ia mengerjap tak percaya, wajahnya bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari yeoja biasa.

"Eh, Sungmin Oppa sudah selesai?" Sungmin cukup terkejut dengan suara Victoria. Sungmin mendekati Victoria yang cukup kesulitan memakai rompi kulit khas pakaian pangeran. Kedua korban Crossdress itu sangat cocok memakai kostum masing-masing. Rambut pirang Victoria sangat cocok dengan sosok pangeran Inggris yang tampan, dan rambut hitam sebahu milik Sungmin yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa terlihat sangat cocok dengan gaunnya. Sungmin melihat kesekelilingnya, Heechul yang menjadi ibu tirinya yang terobsesi dengan cermin ajaib sekarang benar-benar mencintai cermin. Semenjak tadi ia terus-terusan memuji wajah cantiknya didepan semua cermin di ruangan itu.

"Ehem, sepertinya mulai menikmati peran di belakang panggung, ya?" Suara bass seorang namja menginterupsi keadaan di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun bersama pengikut setianya Changmin, berdiri di depan MingToria.

"Kyu? Changminnie? Ah, akhirnya kalian datang juga" Victoria menghampiri ChangKyu dan menepuk lengan mereka berdua. "Bagaimana penampilanku? Apa aku tampan?" Victoria memakai topi kulit super lebarnya dan berpose segagah mungkin.

"Woahh~~ Noona kereen!" Changmin memegang kedua bahu Victoria dan memutar-mutar tubuh yeoja bohay itu. Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin secara intens, memfokuskan seluruh pandangan matanya ke tubuh Sungmin yang sudah berbalut gaun ala princess.

"Kau cantik, Minimin" puji Kyuhyun sambil menggosok-gosok bibir bawahnya ala om-om mesum. Sungmin yang melihat gelagat aneh Kyuhyun malah menarik Victoria dari Changmin dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Victoria.

"Ck, kau menakutinya, Kyuhyunie babo" ejek Victoria dan menyembunyikan Sungmin dengan baik dibalik tubuhnya.

"Hey, aku ini tampan, bukan menakutkan" protes Kyuhyun. Changmin yang melihat kejadian menggelikan didepannya hanya tersenyum gak jelas.

"Ah, Noona~ Kau sudah minum? Pertunjukanmu akan sangat lama, dan Noona juga akan bernyanyi dan menari, kan?" Changmin mengeluarkan botol minuman isotonic dan menyodorkannya ke Victoria, dan yeoja itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Gomawo, Changmin-ah" Victoria tersenyum manis dan kembali mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Setampan apapun penampilannya sekarang, masih kalah tampan dari Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Ya wajar saja, kan mereka namja. Namun lain halnya dengan korban crossdress satu lagi. Sungmin justru terlihat sangat manis dan cantik. Jika ada yang tak mengenalnya, mungkin semua orang akan mengira dia adalah seorang yeoja.

"Mianhae untuk yang tadi, Minimin" Kyuhyun merapikan poni Sungmin yang agak berantakan dibagian pelipisnya.

"Namaku Sungmin, bukan Minimin" Koreksi Sungmin sambil menepis tangan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa risih dekat-dekat dengan namja ini. Ia merasa terancam dan terintimidasi. "Lagi pula panggilan macam apa pula Minimin itu? Ck, menggelikan" Sungmin mundur dua langkah menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Don't get me wrong, Sungmin-ah. Aku hanya ingin dekat dan mengenalmu" Kyuhyun bertutur lembut dan maju dua langkah, tepat didepan Sungmin.

"Ck, aku tak suka dengan namja mesum dan seenaknya sepertimu. Aku lebih tua darimu, dan kau malah memanggilku dengan sok akrab begitu. Aish, menyebalkan!" Sungmin keluar dari ruang ganti dan membanting pintu. ChangToria yang sibuk sendiri dan tak tahu apa-apa hanya melongo babo menatap pintu yang dibanting oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun sendiri shock, dan menjambak rambutnya dramatis.

"Kyu, tenang saja. Minnie-hyung butuh waktu untuk menerima keberadaanmu" Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Victoria-pun melakukan hal yang sama di bahu satunya.

"Gomawo, kalian memang terbaik" Kyuhyun memeluk keduanya dan merasa lebih tenang sekarang. "Qian-Noona, tunjukkan penampilan terbaikmu, kami menontonmu di bangku paling depan" Kyuhyun merapikan poni Victoria dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kyuhyun memanggilku –Noona? Aku tak salah dengar kan Changminnie?" Changmin mengangguk pelan dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata cantik menatap interaksi KyuChangToria dengan tatapan sendu.

"Mianhae~"

TEBESEHH!

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa .

Mianhae, saya updatenya telat, readerdeul~

Saya lagi sibuk dan kehilangan ide, feelnya juga musnah(?) jadilah hasilnya seperti ini, berasa nonsense.

Adakah yang kalian dapatkan dari Chap ini?

Gak ada ya?

Ya sudahlah. Sekarang saya butuh reviewnya aja, moga-moga dengan adanya review kalian saya bisa dapet ide yang lebih cetarrrr buat KyuMin kita.

RnR juseyo~~~


End file.
